The Lesser evil
by Green Queen of Clubs
Summary: In the small town of Puente Antiguo, Darcy is bored out of her mind. Until they arrrive. In fact, until he arrives. AU, high school fic. T for the moment, maybe more later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lesser of two evils**

**Summary: Darcy is a senior, along with her best friend Jane, in the small town of Puente Antiguo. Burt one day, transfer students arrive, throwing there world inside out.**

**Pairing: Loki/Darcy, Jane/Thor. Focusing on Darcy and Loki though. **

**I've read a lot of Loki/Darcy fanfic, and I've always thought they made a beautiful couple, even though they never met in the movie. So this is my take on it.**

-Darcy!

Darcy Lewis sighed, and took another bite of her toast. She woke up five minutes ago, and was soooo not ready for her best friend's antics.

Jane Foster darted into the room, slightly flushed from exertion, and possibly excitement.

-What are you doing! Don't tell me you just woke up? Oh my god, hurry up! We'll be late!

Definitely some excitement. Darcy turned to throw a look at Jane, raising an eyebrow. Jane caught her question and took a very weird expression, a mix between horror and exasperation. Darcy sighed again. She still couldn't understand how Jane could be functional before nine in the morning, and she certainly couldn't compute how her friend, who had known her for over ten years, since they were seven years old, could expect her to be anything more than conscious at 8h14.

Jane spoke slowly, like she was speaking to a four years old. Darcy hated to admit it, but it _was _the best way to communicate with her at the moment. Which Jane knew.

-You do remember the transferred students arrive today?

Oh no. She remembered now. She tried very hard to forget about it. They lived in a small New Mexico town, where everyone knew everyone. Anybody knew who she was. She was Jane Foster's best friend. Smart, but not brilliant. Pretty, but not beautiful. She knew she was probably above average, but in comparison to Jane, who was always perfect, and had the whole school at her feet, she looked very dull. Add that to her slightly random and disconnected tendencies, she wasn't a people magnet. Not that she was asocial, or anything. She liked people. It was the people that thought Jane was so much more interesting than her. So, to be a social butterfly was Jane's job. Darcy's to stay by her side no matter what, to support her, and to distract her whenever Jane was becoming too much of a workaholic. And to get good grades.

-Yes, of course.

Jane threw her a dubious look, but let it go. She began to walk around the kitchen and gather Darcy's things. The rest of the family was gone, her father and mother worked in a different town and had to leave very early, and her younger brother's school began sooner than hers. However, Jane knew the place as well, if not better than hers. She did spend most of her time over there. Jane's family life was sad, bordering on the miserable. She lived alone with her father who never got over her mother's death, and drowned himself in his universiterian research, working over seventy hours a week, paying barely any attention to his only child. So when Jane wasn't staying over at Darcy's, they were together at Jane's. But the big house always felt empty and threatening for two young women. So mostly Darcy's.

In her half-awake mind, Darcy still couldn't miss the nearly frantic state of her friend.

-Why are we in a hurry again?

Jane stopped on her track, a chemistry book in her right hand, left one replacing one wild lock of hair behind her ear.

-Because I'm the president of the student association! I must be there to welcome them!

And wherever Jane went, Darcy went. Well, with bit of luck, there would be some cute guys. The place seriously could use some eye candy. Maybe she could even get a boyfriend, you know, someone who didn't saw her punk phase- which had been a try to dissociate herself from Jane's doll like perfection, and failed epicly. She didn't have too much hope on that regard. The boys usually went after Jane. Her one and only boyfriend had asked her out to try and make Jane jealous. This failed epicly as well.

-All right, I'm hurrying.

She stuffed the rest of the bread in her mouth, and climbed the stairs to her room to get dressed and try to tame her hair. She didn't have to much hope, but still.

Ten minutes, dark jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt and a messy ponytail later, Darcy was ready to go. Jane handed her backpack, and they climbed into Jane's car, her sixteenth birthday gift from her father. Mister Foster was a terrible father, but he knew how to choose a car. A blue convertible, since yellow and red were far to cliché, according to Jane.

They were amongst the first in the school parking. The only others were the soccer team who had a practice before classes. The players waved at them, before focusing on the game once again.

Jane rushed in the school.

-They should be here at ten. The principal will be there to give them a tour...

-A tour of what? We're barely two hundred students! Getting lost around here is like being a dwarf and not clearing through a door! Impossible, paradoxical and ridiculously funny. In fact, don't give them a tour. I really want them to get lost.

Jane elbowed Darcy in the ribs, keeping her from delving on the hilariousness of someone getting lost in the four hallways of the school.

-Then, we will take them for the dinner time, introducing them to all our year...

-Yes, all fifty senior of us! They will be thrilled. You know, with the six of them coming, our number will increase of more than ten percent?

-It doesn't matter Darcy!

Darcy huffed. A stressed out Jane wasn't fun. Usually, the other girl would smile if not laugh at her random musings. Jane started to babble once more.

-Then we have the afternoon free to take them around in town. You know, that way, they can see it from a younger perspective.

Darcy snorted.

-A younger perspective? Jane, the only young thing in town is the wifi at the cafe.

Jane didn't even dignify the comment with an answer. By that time, they had reached their lockers. They were side by side, since Jane pulled a few strings. They didn't even remember which was which. They threw stuff in either one, as long as there was room. These two lockers were the only space in the universe Jane didn't felt obligated to keep tidier then a sterile operation room. And Darcy was participating quite enthusiastically.

Jane took a deep breathe. She turned around, an anxious frown on her lovely face.

-Do you think they'll like it here?

Darcy sighed. Jane was such an overachieving perfectionist; she would actually feel bad if the new students didn't like the town.

-Jane, they'll love _you. _Who cares about the rest? Anyway, we're seniors. They'll be gone next year. They won't suffer for too long. You know what? With a bit of luck, it'll be like _Footloose! _You know, where this cute guy from some big city comes and organize this supercool dance? We definitely need some action around here! And he gets the cute popular girl, which would be you. But that would make me that Rusty chick... I don't want to get stuck with some awkward farmer! Though it would be nice to have a boyfriend who would fight for me...

This time, Jane actually cracked a smile.

-There is no law forbidding music around here.

-Thank god! I won't be stuck with the Neanderthal!

Jane giggled.

-Come on. The principal must be waiting for us.

-You.

-Us.

-Fine. You and your loyal and useless sidekick.

-Me and my brilliant, funny best friend I couldn't live without.

-You forgot comical relief.

She giggled again. By that time, they had reached the principal's door. Jane knocked.

-Enter.

Principal Fury was a black balding man in his mid-fifties. He wore a black leather eye patch, making him look like a wanna be pirate. He was one of the few people who weren't completely at Jane's feet, which made him one of Jane's favorite person. As she said, there is no point trying to have an interesting discussion with someone who will always agree with you, so she argued with Fury and Darcy. Apparently, chats with Fury made more sense than those with Darcy, but the other girl refuse to accept this possibility. Who could have fun discussing about the management of the chess club with the principal when they could talk about capital things like the ridiculously small ratio of yummy guys compared to the ugly ones? Darcy used to think there would be the same number of each, but she was obviously wrong. Or she had strange taste. That was Jane explanation. Darcy also chose not to acknowledge this one.

Fury looked up from his dinosaur of computer to watch them. He raised an eyebrow at Darcy, apparently as dubious of her usefulness as Darcy herself was, but he didn't say anything about it.

-Miss Foster, it's always a pleasure.

His voice was weary, tired. Darcy wanted to snort. Only in a small town like Puente Antiguo would the arrival of _six _new students cause such uproar. For as long as Darcy had been in the school, they never had a transfer, even less a pack of them.

-So, what are we looking at, sir?

-We just received their files. I'll let them the privilege of introducing themselves. There will be six of them, five boys and one girl. All seniors.

Darcy frowned.

-If I may interrupt this capital debriefing, how come their all seniors?

-Their all in the charge of Mister and Misses Asgard, who recently moved in town, wishing to get away from the frenzy of big cities.

-They adopted six kids of the same age?

-No, two of them are actually their own.

Jane was the one asking the next question.

-Twins?

-No, but there is only a ten month difference between the both of them. Apparently, the younger one is something of genius, so he was accepted a year before his time, to follow his brother.

Jane nodded, taking all of it far too seriously if you asked Darcy's opinion. Which no one ever did. This was beside the point. Anyway, with these two, the atmosphere remembered Darcy of a movie she saw, where a lot a powerful people were grouped in a room to try and make up a plan to take over the world...

Darcy began to imagine Jane and Fury dressed up in military clothes, in a large, grey utilitarian room, discussing of the best strategy to approach the six possibly problematic individuals.

Jane elbowed her, startling her out of her contemplation. Fury had apparently asked her a question, reveling that she hadn't paid attention to the last... ten minutes according to the office's clock.

-I beg your pardon, sir?

Darcy figured she should be polite, to cover the fact she thought this all to be boring and pointless. At least, she would one of the first to see them! Five dudes, at least one of them was bound to be cute?

-I simply wondered if you wanted to accompany Miss Foster this afternoon, to take the newcomers around, in town?

Darcy frowned. She took for granted she was going. She was pretty sure Jane said _they_ would go. But, then again, Principal Fury wasn't one to take things for granted. He was more the type to check everything four times.

-I would be delighted to go. After all, everyone should do everything in their power to make them feel welcome.

Ok, maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but she wasn't going to pass an opportunity to skip an afternoon worth of class legally. Not that she would do it illegally; she wasn't thoroughly convinced Jane wouldn't tell on her.

No she didn't really believed that, Jane was loyal and everything, but she certainly wouldn't follow. Where would be the fun to ditch alone? Darcy didn't know.

Fury nodded.

-Well then, Miss Foster, Miss Lewis, you can go to your classes. Come back here fifteen minutes before the beginning of the lunch hour. I'll pass them to you.

-All right.

Jane stood, and Darcy followed suit.

-We'll see you there.

Jane turned around and left, Darcy on her heels. Darcy picked up quickly with her friend.

-So what do you think? Five new guys, new possible boyfriend material!

Jane rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

-Darcy, sometimes I wonder if you ever think of anything else.

-I think about a lot of things! Like the fact I hope Mister Selvig lesson will be as cool as yesterday's. Or what's the menu at the cafeteria. I really would like some enchiladas right now. I'm craving for Mexican. Or lasagna. Or peanut butter toasts, since you didn't gave me time to enjoy mines this morning.

-Darcy, focus.

-Yes, of course. Focus. On what?

-Did you do professor Selvig's home work?

-Yes. Wasn't that complicated.

Jane huffed.

-You're barely keeping up in math, but you have no problems doing advanced chemistry. You do know you're weird?

-Yes, you make yourself a point to remind me at least once a day.

In truth, Darcy was doing pretty well in chemistry. She wasn't a genius like Jane, and she sucked at remembering things by heart, but in chemistry, since she had a good teacher who had a gift to explain things logically, she was alright. It made sense for her. Physics was far too normal for her, to obvious. In chemistry, she could imagine things, see them the way she wanted in her head, play with concepts until she remembered them, but she couldn't do that in physic. The ball falls, and hits the floor. End of story. Jane on the end, though very good in chemistry - she was good at everything- excelled in physics. She was strange that way.

Jane shrugged. They gathered their things and went to their first class. English. Boring, Darcy imagined a scenario where one of the new guys was a secret spy, who came at school to inspect Principal Fury's weird behavior. Darcy would discover the truth, and team with the mysterious guy, to finally realize Fury wasn't the bad guy, and the three of them would infiltrate a top security building with Jane's help, to kick the butt of the real bad guy, who wanted to take over New Mexico, and build an artificial lake in the middle of the desert.

She knew the guy's motive wasn't believable, but she didn't have time to change before the bell rang. And she might have lost some time on imagining the victory kiss she would share with Mystery Guy.

Second lesson. Chemistry. There was hope for this one. They talk about gases. Darcy liked this chapter, though not as much as the one on atoms. There was still room for imagination.

Selvig was interesting, which kept Darcy from going back to her Mysterious Guy fantasy. That was a good thing, if she fantasied too much on them, she was bound to say some awkward stuff to them when they met. She would do it anyway, but it would be worst if she gave herself the impression she knew them. She sincerely hoped she would never meet any of the actors she drooled on, because she would want to bury herself from the shame.

She often wanted to bury herself from shame.

But not today. Today she would be normal, and kind, and smart, and welcoming, and she would make a good impression on the new guys.

Hopefully.

Fifteen minutes before dinner time, Jane gestured Darcy, and they left.

Two minutes later, they were in view of the Office, and Darcy was worried Jane was going to start hyperventilating. There was nothing she could do about it now, since she didn't have any calming strategies that didn't involve her making a fool of herself in front of perfect strangers. Like imitating a commando mission approaching an enemy base. Or screaming that she thought Jane was her best friend, why didn't she tell her about her new kitten? Friends should never do that to each other.

Darcy loved kitten. And puppies. And pretty much any baby animal.

Looking nice and sane to the newcomers would maybe harder then she thought.

They finally saw them. A small group of teens, surrounding Principal Fury who was apparently giving a speech on the wonders of their so-small-it-almost-doesn't-exist school.

Let's rock and roll.

**A/N: I will be posting once every week. Please review if you have any comment, if you think someone is not in character, or anything! I'm open to any critic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane squared her shoulders, and plastered her welcoming smile, the one that made her look like a model, or an actress, or both. They had no chance. They would succumb. No one ever resisted Jane.

Darcy knew they wouldn't pay any attention to her, which had some advantages; she often tried to convince Jane to try pickpocketing, just for the laugh, since she was convinced no one would notice anything as long as Jane was talking and smiling. Jane countered with something about ethics and rules. Party pooper.

Anyway, being sure she could observe without being caught, she took her time in taking in everything she could about the strangers.

First of all, she couldn't guess which ones of them were related, since they didn't look the same at all. The first she noticed was a tall blond man, whose shoulders were so wide Darcy wondered if he would be able to pass through the doors. His hair was mid long, reaching his shin and he had this aura of, of superiousness, of arrogance around him. Like he knew he was physically perfect down to his sky blue eyes, that he was probably stronger than anyone else in the school, and a very good athlete by the look of it, and was expecting everyone to worship him for it. But all in all, he didn't look like the brightest bulb around. Darcy felt she could finally use all her blond jokes with this guy around...

Beside Dumb Blond was another tall guy, with red hair and a beard. Well, as much of a beard that a seventeen years old boy could muster. But it was still impressing. He had a gentler face than Blondy, more open and caring. And judging by his belly, he was one to enjoy food. Darcy felt she could relate with that guy. Jane was always focused on keeping a healthy weight, so having food trip with her was impossible. But that guy looked like he could handle a ribs'n'fried chicken marathon. Darcy had been craving for it.

Next to Possible Eating Buddy, stood an Asian looking dude. He had one hell of a poker face, because Darcy couldn't guess anything about him. Except the fact he was probably not one to annoy. But he did remember her of mister Miyagi. Great, now she wanted to see him catch a fly with his chopstick...

Dumb Blond moved a bit to the left, revealing another guy, medium height, blond, who was presently looking in the very distinct direction of his neighbor neckline. He wasn't exactly ugly, nor was he really good looking, but he looked like a ladies man. Darcy guessed some girl would fall for his cute smile. And his fancy manners. She could picture him very easily serenading under a woman's window. A red rose and some heart shaped chocolate box. Bow to women and kissing their hands. At his height, it would give him a perfect angle for boobs watching.

The woman who was presently being checked up by Casanova was also medium height, but square and strong. Not gym addicted strong, with muscles all-over the place that looks like a cheap Halloween costume. Strong like a hunter, slim and tense, ready to bolt at any sign. She was serious, and oblivious to her neighbor. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Darcy put her in the Not To Cross category, with Miyagi. Too bad the way she shot looks every now and then to Dumb Blond indicated that messing with him would be messing with her. Darcy really wanted to discover just how dumb Blondy was. But the girl seemed like someone she could get along with just fine, if she loosened up a bit. Well, if the girl, who looked intelligent, like Blondy, maybe he wasn't that bad. Otherwise, she had been paid.

Darcy turned her gaze to the last member of the small group, who was standing a bit apart from the others. She nearly blushed when she realized he was already looking at her. Not at Jane. At her.

He was tall, as tall as Blondy, but much slimmer. He wasn't working out as the others seemed to. Even Casanova had some muscles to show off, which he did with his tight t-shirt. But the last boy was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt and black jeans. His arms were crossed, and his demeanor clearly indicated he would rather be anywhere but here.

Darcy noticed all this in the back of her mind, but most of it was much more focused on his face, since he was pinning her with his gaze. She was pretty sure she was blushing by that point. His skin was pale, which was an oddity in New Mexico. His cheeks were hollow, giving a hungry look. He had black hair which had been slicked back on his neck. Finally, he had green eyes. Green fucking eyes. Not bluish or grayish. He looked like his irises were made of emeralds. At the moment they were as cold and as hard as jewels would be, judging, weighting her. She asked herself if he was merely paying attention to her because he had already figured Jane out. Which wasn't that hard. Jane was the school Wonder girl, and it was pretty evident. Darcy knew that she, on the other hand, was a bit more difficult to rationalize. In fact, she was pretty sure there was no logic to her presence at the moment. And he knew it.

He was still staring at her like he was trying to force the truth out of her mind, and it was making her uncomfortable. Like she was a mouse being scrutinized by a lion who was pondering whether or not she was worth eating. So she decided she would analyze him as much as he seemed to be analyzing her.

When all the others had complexion which indicated a lot of outside activities, sports and everything, he had more of an intellectual look. He was clearly not often seeing the light of day, and physical activities were not his forte. Not that she looked it in this way, his gaze was not one of contempt, but merely one of a logic individual who was trying to make sense of the world around him.

Apparently she didn't make sense.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Also, he was a bit of an outsider. All of the others seemed to revolve around Blondy, but he wasn't. Darcy guessed he must have been the genius little brother Fury told them about sooner. She couldn't decide who he was related to though. If he wasn't Asian, she would have said Miyagi, since he seemed the cold, logical, collected type as well. However, for obvious reasons, that wasn't possible.

Fury called them forward, which obligated her to break the eye contact. From the corner of her eye, she saw him turn toward the Principal.

-Now let me introduce you to two of our students, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis.

He pointed out, and Darcy was grateful he didn't use a tone which would have made obvious she was only a sidekick.

Jane and her nodded. Fury talked again, now addressing the two girls.

-I'll leave them to you.

And he walked away. Darcy stared at him. He wasn't going to tell them their names? That was so unfair! If they got the opportunity to tell them false name, they should also have gotten it. She always wanted to be called Arwen! Yes, she was a Lord of the Rings fan. And she wanted to snog Viggo Mortensen... Hmmmmm...

She dozed out a bit, until Jane elbowed her again. Nice start. Now they thought she was retarded. Way to go girl.

It was the other girl who spoke first, apparently the only one catching up they didn't knew their names.

-Hello, it's really nice to meet you. My name is Sif.

It was a bit formal, but Darcy could feel a tentative warmness behind it. Yep, she definitely liked this girl. Maybe she would give her some tips to ward off Casanova, who had turned his eyes to her chest, which Darcy found dorky, if a bit flattering. Her boobs were her only physical advantage on Jane.

Jane smiled, clearly catching the tone as well.

-It's a pleasure too, Sif. I hope you'll like Puente Antiguo.

Sif answering smile was smaller than Jane, but there nonetheless, which was more than Darcy expected on the first day. Jane was really a miracle maker. Maybe they should start a business. The Incredible Jane! Able to make everyone comfortable and to go along with every situation. Darcy would be the scantily clad assistant, to provide some enjoyment for the eyes.

Sif turned to the rest of her group, and pointed to Casanova first, since he was the closest. Oh, coincidence.

-This is Fandral.

Not bad, but she preferred Casanova. Suited him better. Though he would have to refine his flirting techniques. Sif pointed to Miyagi.

-He's Hogun.

Now that she believed. Hogun bowed to them. After all. He was too young to be mister Miyagi.

Sif pointed to Possible Eating Buddy.

-He's Volstagg.

Great stout name. Sounded kinda German. Now he was also a Possible Drinking Buddy.

Next was Blondy.

-That's Thor.

Thor. Weird name. Not that any of them had normal names, but this was the worst in her opinion. It would be a nice name for a caveman. Though Blondy had yet to prove to her that he wasn't.

Thor smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. He was only looking at Jane, so Darcy wasn't too blinded by reflected light. Jane didn't seem to think he looked idiot though. And she said Darcy had strange taste. The girl almost huffed.

Finally, Sif looked briefly at the last boy.

-And that's Loki.

It was clear by her tone that her relationship with Loki was complicated. While her tone when she presented the others went from fond to friendly, the look she gave to the dark haired boy was more of a warning. Like she was telling him not to cause trouble. Weird. If she had to pick a trouble maker, she would hesitate between Blondy and Casanova. But then, she had known them for five minutes, Sif had lived with them since infancy. She probably knew better.

Jane talked again, gaining back Sif's attention. Loki, who had been busy giving an innocent look to Sif, put his poker face back on and turned to Darcy once more. Apparently, she was still a mystery to him. Which was a good thing, since she didn't have a clue what to do with him. If she was to be in the dark, she would rather not to be there alone. Being two always warded off ghosts.

-Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Like Principal Fury said, I'm Jane Foster. I'm the student body president, and if there is any problem, at any time, you can come to see me.

Casanova moved forward, putting on what he probably thought to be a seductive look.

-It would be my pleasure, miss. Be sure that thus invitation works both ways. I'll make myself an obligation to satisfy your every request.

Darcy couldn't keep herself from snorting. Could this dude be any more obvious? He had come so near to Jane that the poor girl had to back off a few steps.

Thor spoke next, sending a warning glance to his friend. Who backed off quickly. Hm, she was right on both counts. Thor was the boss, and he had put a claim on Jane. He still would have to work on that one. Jane might appreciate his good looks, but she wouldn't fall for an airhead. She had rejected enough jocks for that to be clear. Darcy only hoped Sif wasn't to smitten with the boy. Darcy wouldn't want to lose a potential friend because of one of Jane's love story.

-Thank you, Jane. We appreciate all the efforts you put on welcoming us. I hope you will find us worthy of them.

Jane smiled a bit wider. Darcy had to admit, he spoke well. One points him.

-It was nothing really.

Darcy felt she should speak as well. She was supposed to be a hostess as well.

-Yeah, don't worry about it. It was worth it just to see everyone panicking about new students. I'm pretty sure our French teacher was running around like a chicken without head. And she made us compose a poem to welcome you. I'm not sure I'm going to forgive you for that one though. The poem is horrible. And I suck in French.

Jane elbowed her once more, before Darcy could really ramble. It was starting to seriously hurt. But it was kinda necessary. Darcy was a pro at rambling.

Her intervention had some benefits though. Sif was trying not to smile too widely, Volstagg wasn't even trying and Casanova looked a bit weirded out. Yes buddy. You want to see my boobs? You have to endure my rambling. It was her secret weapon. On the other hand, Loki seemed to be even more puzzled than before, and looked like he was getting irritated. He mustn't be the kind of guy that was confused often. His stare was really beginning to intimidate Darcy.

-Now, how you like meeting the other seniors? They should be in the cafeteria right now.

Oops, she hadn't noticed Jane was speaking again.

Volstagg answered, in a booming voice that fitted him perfectly.

-It would be great, I'm starving.

Casanova whispered something that sounded a lot like, _as usual. _The others rolled their eyes.

Darcy popped in, once again. If she led them, she wouldn't have to endure Loki's stare.

-Right this way everyone.

She turned quickly on her heels. From what she heard, Jane stayed behind. Suddenly, there were footsteps next to her. She hoped it wasn't him. It turned out to be Sif.

-Darcy, is it?

Her gaze was open, and genuinely interested.

-Yep. The one and only.

Sif smiled.

-I just wanted to apologize for Fandral's behavior.

Oh, so she had notice! Great, Darcy didn't know how to broach the subject.

-Oh, it's nothing. But I wasn't sure how to handle it.

Sif chuckled.

-There are two options. Or you ignore him, or you hope one of the guys will take a fancy on you and tell him to leave you alone.

-Hmm. Option one will probably work better in the near future. Your friends seem to think I'm weird.

Not that they are wrong or anything.

-No, not at all. We're just a bit nervous. It's the first time we move, and everything.

-Well, it's the first time anyone young ever moved here, so everyone is pretty nervous.

-You seem pretty relax.

-Well, you're not very frightening. You're six, were two hundred. Now if you were E.T.s preparing an invasion, or zombies trying to infect everyone... Then I would be worried. Especially zombies. They freak me out, you have no idea. Who in their right mind would eat brains? That's gross. I'd prefer dying then eating brains. And imagine, if all the guys would turn into zombies, no more yummy things to look at. Their all green, wormy and decomposed...

Darcy noticed Sif's very amused look and trailed off. She knew she was putting too much thought into this, but zombies _were _freaking her out.

They reached the cafeteria, and Sif joined Jane and the guys to meet everyone. Darcy retreated in a corner to think about the new kids, deciding that Casanova was a dork, Sif was nice, and that she really needed to get to know Volstagg. Hogun and Thor were still on probation. Loki, on the other hand...

Suddenly, a deep smooth voice resonated just behind her.

-Brains are favored meals in a lot of countries, you shouldn't judge zombies too harshly.

AN: Yeah, I know, I said I was going to post only once a week, but I wrote a couple more chapters in the last few days, so I can definitely post twice a week. So, they finally meet, I promise they'll speak in the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated, no matter way they go. So next one will come on Sunday! See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy spun around, heart plundering. Loki was standing behind her. His eyes were still cold and logical, but they lost some of their hardness. His face was smooth, but conveyed a faint interest. Darcy relaxed a bit seeing that the boy wasn't openly hostile.

-Yeah, well, I know. I'm not a complete reject; I've seen Indiana Jones' movies. That monkey eating scene gave me a serious case of nightmares. It's gross. Seriously, zombies are dead; they have an excuse to have strange taste. Otherwise? It's just freaky. It looks all gray, and spongy, and mushy, and... And... Ewww! Why are we talking about brains again?

He snorted.

-You should ask yourself this question. I do believe you were the one who introduce the subject of zombies and brain eating to Sif.

Darcy straightened up, a bit affronted.

-You were eavesdropping on us!

Loki shrugged, obviously unconcerned by her annoyance.

-I had to choose between listening to you, or paying attention to my brother flirting with miss Foster. At least your rambling has the lure of novelty.

Darcy huffed.

-You could have minded your own business.

He cocked his head, a small contempt smirk playing on his thin lips.

-And loose myself in the contemplation of your school? I have to say, it's predictable architecture, the distinct lack of any aesthetic improvement and its size are making it difficult for me to pay it more attention than what I spared on the orientation tour.

Darcy had to contain her knee-jerk reaction to defend her school, even if she was the first one to laugh about it normally. How dared he come here with his fancy speaking and bad talk _her _school? Of course they were a lost small town, but that didn't make him any better because he came from a big city.

She threw a look to locate Jane, who was actually apparently introducing to other five members of the group to the seniors.

-If the school itself is so boring, why aren't you with the others? Meeting other people should be enough to distract your Highness for at least a little while.

Maybe the _your Highness _was a bit too much, but she was getting tired of his arrogant and blasé tone. Being a genius wasn't an excuse for being insufferable. Jane was the most brilliant person she knew, and she always was kind to everyone.

Loki shrugged again.

-I'm not a people person. And meeting those people would mean I actually would have to act like I care about who they are.

All right. She was definitely insulted now.

-So your Majesty is too good to care about little town people. I guess we should be grateful you honored us with your mere presence!

He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at her reaction. Maybe impressed at her sarcasm as well. She seemed to be climbing from Weird Sidekick to Potentially Bearable Individual.

-I merely meant that I will probably never talk to them ever again. Why should I even give myself the trouble to pretend?

-Because you'll spend the rest of your high school with them?

-The rest of my high school merely amount to a couple of months.

-Which can be a long time if you're alone.

-I live with five other teenagers. Alone time is a blessing.

Darcy frowned. This boy wasn't making any sense.

-If you want to be left alone, why did you come to talk to me?

-If I had stayed in a corner alone, my brother would have dragged me with him to be introduced to everyone. Now, when he looks over, he'll think I'm being social.

Darcy snorted cynically.

-Lovely. So I'm the lesser of two evils.

He smirked slightly.

-Indeed. And if my brother has his way, which he usually does, I'm afraid Jane Foster will be a regular guest at our house, and I have come to understand you had a tendency to follow her.

Darcy tried to sort this comment out. First, she was pretty sure he insinuated she was something of a pocket dog to Jane. But then, he said something about his brother hitting on Jane. And Thor was the one hitting on Jane... That meant...

-Thor is your brother!

He shot her a surprised look.

-I thought Principal Fury told you?

-No, he only said you had a brother. He didn't mention you were a blood relative of Blondy!

Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked.

-Blondy?

-Hmm, yes, that's Thor. You know, he looks kinda like a Dumb Blond. You're really related?

-Yes. Sadly.

Darcy shot a look at the said blond, and saw he was already laughing along with a rapidly growing group of admirers. She could see why Loki would want to dissociate himself from people, since he would always be Thor's little brother. Still, there was no excuse for arrogance.

-You don't seem to get along with him much.

He snorted and sneered at the same time, which, according to Darcy resulted in him looking briefly like a penguin who was about to sneeze.

-Thor wields his muscles and his pretty face as one would use a weapon he thinks invincible. He does not stop to think about any other view that his, and expects everyone to adopt it as a law. He sees his distinct lack of intelligence as a strength rather than as the critical flaw it is, and only values mine when he is in need of it to get himself out of trouble.

-Well, apparently arrogance runs in the family.

He didn't answer to that. Darcy decided to change subject, since Thor was apparently a touchy one.

-Well, what do you think about the people here?

Yes, she knew it was lame, but she couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

He raised his eyebrow -he would stay stuck like that at some point-, but answered nonetheless.

-Miss Foster seems to be a reasonably intelligent person, but she would lower in my esteem if was to jump on Thor like girls used to.

-Nah, don't worry. That's not her style. If she is to go out with him, she won't fall for the pretty face. She'll have found something interesting behind it.

-There's nothing behind Thor's _pretty face._

-That's what you think. But, if there _is _something, Jane'll be the best at finding it.

-And you think that after spending seventeen years in company of my brother I wouldn't have found such a thing?

-No. I think you're biased.

He shrugged, like he didn't really consider this eventuality likely but didn't want to argue her on it.

-Passing. Otherwise, Principal Fury appeared to me to be the kind of man that likes to be in control, to be in power, but who is intelligent enough not to abuse it. He seems to take the wellbeing of the school and its students to heart, which is recommendable. All in all, a respectable man.

Well, that was elaborate. Especially since he met Fury two hours before. There was another person he still hadn't talked about.

-What about me?

He threw her the same look as before, the one that indicated he clearly didn't know what to make of her.

-You, miss Lewis, are a very difficult woman to classify. I was going for you to be a foil for Miss Foster, but she would have chosen someone quieter to do so. Or stupid. Maybe both.

-Are you saying I'm intelligent?

-I think clever would be a better word. Not exceptionally so, though.

-Of course. I should have known you couldn't have been complimenting me.

-Giving compliment where they are not due is only depreciating the ones that are truly deserved.

-You know, maybe you get along more with people if you weren't such an ass around them.

-What ever gave you the impression I wanted to get along with people?

-Everyone needs friends.

-I'm not everyone.

-No, you're so much better than the rest of the world that their company would be an incredible bother.

-The rest of the world, as you put it, never appreciate my company, why should I seek there's?

-Sif and the others seem to like you just fine. Don't clear yourself from any responsibility in the matter.

-The others only accept me because Thor asked them to.

-Then you should be grateful to him.

-I don't want any friend out of pity, and even less because _Thor _asked them to.

-Then which friends do you want?

-None, I already told you. I'm perfectly content on my own.

Darcy was about to throw a sarcastic answer when she heard Jane behind her.

-Darcy! Is everything alright?

Darcy only now realized her and Loki were facing each other, clearly arguing. And annoyed. At least she was pretty sure they kept their voices down. Loki seemed more the hissing type than the screaming one, and though Darcy herself usually talked kinda loud, she seemed to follow his lead and sneered at him rather. Nevertheless, Jane seemed to be worried.

Darcy turned around, meanwhile plastering a really genuine fake smile on her face. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Loki had regained his calm and smooth cover that had slip during their... _discussion._

_-_Yes, don't worry. I was trying to convince Loki we should switch the American Eagle with a kitten. He was unnecessarily obstinate against it.

To everyone else, this would have seemed freaking weird, but Jane was aware of Darcy's obsession with baby animals. They even had that particular discussion at some point. The rest of the school learned to take Darcy as she went, without trying to understand. So the only one staring at her was the new students. Except Loki. He still looked cool as a cucumber. He didn't seem to be eager to reveal the real subject of their discussion to anyone else.

Thor was the one to break the silence. He laughed loudly and clapped a hand on his brother's making the younger one wince. Apparently, the big one had a bit of difficulty to control his strength.

-Yes, my brother as a tendency to argue over pointless things.

Darcy saw a flash of annoyance in Loki's eyes.

-Well, takes two people to argue. Except when you're schizophrenic. Anyway, if I hadn't leaded him on, I'm sure Loki wouldn't have made such a fuss over kittens.

Thor looked unsettled for a moment. Hmm, people must not take Loki's side often. She could understand why though. His I'm-able-take-care-of-myself-'cause-I'm-so-much -better-than-you aura was kind of repulsive.

Jane cleared her throat.

-Yes, well, lunch time is over. We should head out.

Oh, yes. People were leaving the cafeteria. Darcy wanted to slap herself. She was more observant usually. She wasn't Sherlock Holmes, but still.

-Yeah, you're right. Let's go.

Once again Darcy took the lead. Jane was presently talking with Volstagg about the restaurants around in town. They were going to Izzy's for lunch, because that's where everyone went when they weren't in town. Otherwise, there was a bar, and another restaurant that was a bit upper class, Valhalla's table. If you wanted anything else, you had to go Santa Fe, which wasn't that far away.

Sif joined Darcy, but she seemed preoccupied. Before Darcy could ask her why, she blurted a question out.

-Loki didn't say anything improper, did he?

Oh, so that was his normal behavior. He _was _an arrogant bastard. Darcy thought that maybe have been nerves. She played dumb anyway.

-Improper?

-You know, insulting you or something like that?

-No, he seemed a bit arrogant, but he didn't say anything bad. He looked at me like I was a weirdo when I said I wanted a kitten to be our new symbol. I mean, it would be great, no? An eagle is proud and aggressive. A kitten is soft and nice. Everybody loves kitten. If our symbol was a kitten, there would be far less war in world.

Sif chuckled. Cool, she seemed to have decided to roll with her randomness. She knew she would like that girl.

-Don't worry about him. He's always been jealous of Thor. He's a bit bitter. Don't bother him, he shouldn't bother you.

-Shouldn't?

That had her worried.

-Unless he thinks you would be a good pranking target.

-Does he prank a lot?

-When he's bored.

-Is he bored a lot?

Sif smirked.

-Yes. At least he doesn't always pick on the same person. He says it would be too predictable.

-He seems... _nice._

Sif's look indicated she caught on the sarcasm and could relate to it.

-Depends of his moods. Still, he's not the best friend you could have.

That sounded like a warning.

-I wasn't really planning on becoming his friend.

He made quite clear he didn't want or need that. And basically, the only reason he talked to her was to escape meeting fifty people.

He really was charming.

The afternoon went smoothly. Loki stayed a bit apart from the group, only talking when someone asked him a question. He seemed to be recording everything that happened around him. And he had a mischievous light in his eyes that confirmed Sif declaration about pranks. She really should be on her guard. She had a feeling she would be one of Loki's prized target.

Once or twice he threw her a look. Maybe more, he seemed to be able to be discreet if he wished to. In fact, she thought the few times she caught him were purposeful. You know, to throw her off balance.

After the day, she went to her case to gather her things. She was exhausted. Volstagg was a great guy. He was always laughing. Or hungry. Either was more than alright with Darcy. Hogun was silent, and kind of grave. He was a bit intimidating, but Darcy was making it her personal mission to make him loosen up. Sif was wonderful, loyal, intelligent, and swift. She was a bit too devoted to Thor, but if she could put up with Darcy's randomness, Darcy could put up with a bit of Blondy Adoration.

Casanova was equal to himself. Unimpressing and depressingly one-tracked minded. He seemed to take out his frustration of Jane being off limit by flirting shamelessly with her. Even when she hinted she wasn't interested. Not subtly. Several times. She was pretty sure Loki laughed at her at some point.

Which brought her back to him. Loki. She couldn't make him up. It was really frustrating -

-You seem oddly lost in thought.

She jumped in surprised, for the second time of the day. She whirled around to stare into luminous green eyes. She backed a bit. He was closer then she expected.

-You can't keep doing that.

He seemed to be genuinely surprised.

-Do what?

-Popping on me like that. You're going to give me a heart attack.

-Don't worry. A little adrenaline can only be good for you.

-Why are you here anyway?

He gave her a small playful smile, totally different from the sardonic one he wore on lunch time.

-Me? I only came here to tell you goodnight and wish you sweet dreams.

He turned around and walked away.

...

Sweet dreams?

What. The. Hell. Was. That.

Honestly.

That boy was the weirdest one she ever met.

And he enjoyed it.

She thought about the new boy thorough the evening. He was so arrogant, and mean, and unsettling. He enjoyed it. Deeply.

But there was something that ticked her off a bit. Something he said.

_I'm_ _perfectly_ _content_ _on_ _my_ _own_.

Content. Not happy. Not even satisfied.

Content.

Maybe. Maybe if he was so bitter was because no one ever really tried to make him happy. She knew someone should not be dependent on other for happiness, but it always helped. Having friends and everything. Loki obviously didn't know how to be happy. And he couldn't learn on his own.

Darcy decided something. She would teach him. She would help Loki to be happy, if it was the last thing she did in her life.

She knew one thing though. Loki himself would be her biggest obstacle.


	4. Chapter 4

The day after, Darcy bounced in Jane car. In time. For the first time since... She couldn't remember when. Jane didn't notice though. She was rambling about the new students. Darcy felt invaded. Rambling was her specialty. Her weapon.

Anyway, Darcy noticed Thor's name was really redundant in this conversation. It was too soon to mean anything, with Jane. She would think it through several times, before making a move.

And while Jane would be busy with Blondy, Darcy would take care of his younger brother.

She was still wondering what she would do. Probably improvise. If she thought of a strategy, he would guess and figure a way around it.

Yep. Great idea. Go with the flow. And try not to kill him. That would be one of the hardest parts.

She whistled softly while gathering her things. Jane went to check on the others. Overachiever.

-Darcy?

-Hmm?

She turned around to see Sif coming her way.

She smiled.

-Hey Sif!

-How are you doing?

-Great, and you? Why are you here? I thought Jane went to get you?

-She did. But I feared you would get lonely. Your best friend seems to spend a lot of time with us.

-Oh, yes. Thank you. It's nice to have another girl around. You know, one that won't be fawning about the new guys for the next few months.

She threw her head back and laughed.

-You'd have to have some serious blackmail material to see me do that.

-Hmm. Maybe if I asked Loki, he would give me some clues.

-Please! Loki wouldn't give up any of his material.

-Darn. Then I'll have to get you drunk.

Sif chuckled.

-Sorry, Darcy, but I probably handle alcohol better than you.

Darcy sighed. She was right. Darcy couldn't handle alcohol at all. One beer and she was tipsy. Two, she was dancing on tables, and possibly vomiting, depending on how much she ate that night. Three, and she was out. It was pathetic.

-Yeah. Probably. What's your first class?

-English.

-Great, you're with me!

-How many possibilities were they?

-Two. We're barely enough to fill two classes.

-What a great diversity.

Darcy huffed.

-Well, it's not Paris, but...

Sif shot her a sorry look.

-I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's refreshing. Back there, I always feared I would get lost. You know, that I was only one amongst everyone else. Here everyone is unique. It's great.

-Yeah, I can see that. But it must be nice sometime not to be able to be surrounded by people who know your grand parents' first names.

Sif shrugged.

-I honestly couldn't say.

Oops. She forgot the all adopted thing.

-How is it, to be adopted and live with five other guys?

-I don't really think about being adopted. Odin and Frigga are the best parents in the world. They are my parents. That's all that matters. As for my brothers, let's just say it can be a bit tiresome at times. But I love them. If only Fandral could understand I'm not interested, and that the idea of going out with him freaks me out.

Darcy chuckled. Yep, Casanova couldn't take a hint. She guessed that much.

They arrived in the English class. Sif took the seat beside her, since it was empty. Darcy really didn't have a lot of friends except Jane, who was in the second English class. Volstagg and Hogun joined the class as well, few seconds before the bell rang. So she escaped Blondy, Casanova and Loki.

She knew she would have to get some class with him, if she wanted to start her plan. But English wasn't a good one, since she really wasn't happy in it. It was boring, and the first class of the day. Not a good combination. Now chemistry, that would be good. She would look almost intelligent, and neither of them would really need to pay attention.

Sif apparently liked English, so Darcy didn't get really entertained from that side. So she played hangman with Volstagg. She really liked this guy. And technically, they were doing English. Right?

The point is, she was in a good mood when she got out of the classroom. Jane was already at the case, when she arrived.

-Hey, Jane! How was physics?

Physic and English was the only class they didn't have together.

-It was cool. Loki is a beast though. I'll have to work to stay the best student.

-How about Thor and Fandral?

-They were alright. They'll probably need some help.

-Have fun. I can tutor in chemistry, if needed.

-We'll see about that. Apparently Loki is with us in chemistry, but I doubt he'll need any of your help. Thor isn't either. I don't know about Fandral.

-Volstagg is with us. Hogun and Sif aren't. If they keep the three-three rule, Fandral should be with us.

Oh happy day.

Jane shrugged.

-I think they tried not to put someone alone in a class, but I don't know if they wanted to do it in half.

-We'll see.

The class was already full when they arrived. Only Loki and Volstagg of the guys were present.

Professor Selvig saw them enter, and called them over.

-Miss Lewis, miss Foster, I wondered if it would bother you to be separated and matched with the two new students, in case they need to catch up?

Darcy jumped on the occasion.

-Not at all. Jane, you should go with Volstagg, he'll probably need more help, and you're better than me. I'll take Loki.

Jane looked surprised she volunteered for Loki over Volstagg, but didn't have any arguments against it. She took their usual table in the second row, and Darcy inherited of the last free table, in the back of class.

Uhoo. Back row called for inattention. Darcy didn't need help on that matter... But she would be beside Loki. Who wouldn't need any help to catch up.

She dropped her things on the table, beside him. He acknowledged her presence with a small nod. Darcy rolled her eyes. It was nice to see him too. Had a good night? She plastered a big smile and took her most cheerful and totally forced voice.

-Good morning Loki! How are you?

He raised his eyebrows, and seemed at lost for a moment, before controlling himself and answering in a slightly confused tone. Apparently, he hadn't expected her to be eager to see him. But the look on his face was totally worth it.

-Good. Thank you for asking. You seem in a rare form yourself.

-Well, you know, I survived English, so my sufferings are over.

He smirked a bit.

-What about French? I came to understand you weren't the biggest fan of the subject.

-Nah, that'll be cool. I'll just laugh at the others when they'll recite their poems.

-And when it'll be your turn?

-I'll make a complete fool of myself.

He nodded.

-And at which period is your French class?

-Just after lunch. Why?

-Just wondering if I'll have the honor of seeing your performance.

-And?

-I will.

Great, just what she needed. Look ridiculous in front of him. But then, that could be his first lesson. Learn to laugh of yourself. He really looked too proud. All distinguished and arrogant. She had a sudden visual of Loki drinking tea with his two last fingers raised, comfortably seated in a chair in Buckingham Palace. She snorted.

He turned slightly toward her, confused once again. She certainly had a talent for that.

-What?

-Nothing, just a funny thought.

-You're laughing at something you thought? Without any other exterior stimulation?

-Yes, well, we can't all be grave like a pope. Do you ever laugh?

-When something really calls for it, yes.

-Which happens at what frequency?

-I honestly don't count.

-That's sad, man. And boring.

-I beg to differ. If there were more people reacting the right way to given situations, the world would be a better place to live on.

-So you would like to live somewhere where everybody thinks and react like you? I amend my previous statement. That'd be astronomically boring.

-Well, we apparently have different opinions on the matter. Let's leave it to this.

All right, if he wanted to change subject, she could do that.

-Do I confuse you?

He tensed. Insulted, maybe?

-I have always found it to be difficult to understand the way inferior brains think and react.

Not insulted, defensive. She confused him, and he hated it, so he tried to insult her to change subjects. Sorry buddy, ain't gonna bite.

-Please, Thor and Fandral don't confuse you, and I'm not more stupid than them.

-Thor and Fandral are awfully predictable in their way of thinking. You're not.

-So I'm not stupid. Just weird.

-If you judge it to be a better option.

-Of course. There is only a slight difference between genius and insanity. So I'm closer to genius by being weird than by being stupid.

He cocked his head on the side, giving her the point. She thought she saw a faint trace of a smile as well. Not an ''I'm-laughing-at-you-in-my-head-at-the-moment'' one, but an amused smile, which indicated he at least appreciated the discussion.

Great! She was on the right track. She was not stupid anymore, and he didn't considered talking to her to be a total waste of time. And he seemed to think his time to be highly valuable.

Selvig chose that moment to start the class. Loki turned his attention to him. Darcy couldn't help but notice how intense his stare could be. Poor Selvig. She had felt it on her yesterday, and he had merely been trying to figure her out. Now he looked at the teacher like he was waiting for him to prove he was worthy of teaching the great being he was. Arrogant bastard. She started taking notes, having nothing better to do at the moment.

She was focused on learning the different factors that could influence gases, when Loki talked again.

-What have you done before this subject?

She turned and found him looking at her notes.

-Hmm, the atom and its structure.

He nodded.

-You don't like the class?

He shrugged.

-It could have been worst. The teacher is quite able. But I've already learnt this.

-Ah. Is there one subject where you're not the best?

-Physical Education. I'm more of the indoor type.

She looked at him forearms, which were bare today. They were slim, but there were muscles on it. And he looked in shape. He followed her look.

-It does not mean I don't keep myself in shape. Sound in mind and body. But I do not concentrate on it the way Thor does.

-Yeah, Blondy does have a body builder look.

-You still call him that way?

-Yep, he's still blond.

-Do I have a nickname?

-Nope, only him and Fandral.

-And what would be Fandral's? Don Juan?

-Close, but no banana. It's Casanova.

-Fitting.

-Thanks.

-He'll probably have a girlfriend by the end of the day.

-If he does, they deserve each other.

Loki nodded, having probably thought the same in the past. But Darcy couldn't help but notice a slight bitterness in his last sentence.

-And you? Left a girlfriend behind?

He closed up quickly. Hmm, too personal.

-I don't believe it is any of your business.

He had the same cold, noble expression as yesterday. Darcy should let it go. But Loki needed to open himself, if he wanted to be free someday. And she really wanted to know.

-It isn't. I was just curious. And a guy like you must have been popular, you know.

-A guy like me?

He seemed confuse, but still on his guard. The all-defensive thing was getting old quickly.

-You know, tall, slim, and brilliant.

His eyebrows shot up. Confuse and surprised, but not guarded anymore. Good.

-I guess if you say it like that.

He guessed? He really must not be used to compliments.

-But your girlfriend must have told you so?

-Maybe she would have, if she wasn't only a figment of your imagination.

What! He never had a girlfriend? That was impossible.

-You never had a girlfriend?

-If you're about to laugh about my romantical inexperience, please refrain yourself.

-I wasn't about to do that. I was just surprised. If Casanova has girls, I just can't phantom how you haven't.

-What about you?

-Only one.

-Well, it's my turn to question myself. You are after all moderately attractive, fairly intelligent and entertaining.

She chose to ignore the moderately, and answered.

-Well, you know. I'm Jane's shadow. Whatever I do, I'm her best friend. Sidekick if you want.

He frowned.

-And your boyfriend?

-Wanted to make Jane jealous. Didn't work, she was just pissed when she learned he used me.

He sneered.

-Yes, people have the annoying tendency to go for the easiest, most obvious option.

It suddenly occurred to Darcy that Thor must put Loki in a similar position then her with Jane.

-Is it the same way with you? You know, Thor getting all the girls you'd want?

He turned pensive.

-Not really. I've yet to find a girl who would interest me in this way... In any way. But I guess, if it was to happen, I would have to compete with Thor.

-You've never been interested in a girl before?

-No.

-How come?

-I've never found one that lived up to my standards.

Aaah. Of course. She should have guessed.

-And what are these standards?

-Intelligent, able to argue with me, agreeable to look at. And something more, I can't define. Something that'll catch my eyes. Something no one else will have seen. Original. Special.

-So Jane?

-Too obvious. If Thor can see her worth, it's desperately apparent. Not that she isn't worthy. Just not my type.

-So you want to date a girl that'll make you look like a genius to have found her.

He looked at her square in the eye.

-I'm genius. Therefore everything I do must be genius, otherwise my intelligence is useless.

Darcy rolled her eyes and huffed.

-Well, I hope my company isn't too much of an inconvenience.

-It's better than listening to a lesson I've already followed.

-So I'm still the lesser evil.

He smirked. Selvig chose that moment to dismiss the class. Loki stood up swiftly, took his books and bowed slightly to her before striding out of the room.

Darcy followed him with her eyes than sighed. At least, he was civil. Most of the time.


	5. Chapter 5

At lunch, Darcy squeezed herself between Volstagg and Jane. Loki was nowhere in sight, but Sif said he rarely ate lunch, preferring studying at the library. Darcy knew maybe going there would have helped her project, but there was no way in hell she was missing a meal, even for a humanitarian mission. She loved food. And chocolate. She had been craving chocolate for hours. Hmm, chocolate.

Volstagg was in a very good mood, which was apparently a given when he was surrounded by food. He had nothing bad to say about anything, the school, the town, and the people. He was eating some sort of meat, which intrigued Darcy.

''-Volstagg, what's that?''

The meat was dark and red.

''-It's wild boar, Darcy. Even better than pork. Roasted with a mushroom sauce, it's divine. Do you want to try? Your pastas look quite tasty as well. ''

So they swapped a bit of each other's plate. Darcy felt she made a better deal. The boar was sooo much better than her noodles. Then they resumed their hangman war. Darcy was leading 9 to 7.

Sif was discussing with Hogun about their martial art training, and the possibilities to pursue it around here. Darcy made herself a note to never get on their bad side. Thor was counting some story to Fandral and Jane. It seemed really good, because they were laughing all the time. She turned to Volstagg.

''-What are they talking about?

-The time Thor pranked Loki.

-Thor pranked Loki?''

Somehow, Blondy didn't seem to be the pranking type, and certainly not a good enough one to catch Loki.

''-Well, prank is a big word. Loki had put some oil on Thor's football gloves before a practice the week before, so Thor wasn't able to throw or catch anything that day. He decided he would get Loki back for that. He took some of Loki's old photos, kids pictures you know, and pinned them all around the school, with their story underneath. Their was the one when one of his chemistry experiment blowed of in his face. The other were he tried to do karate like his big brother. One of his Batman halloween costume. Anyway, everyone saw them. The school talked about it for weeks. Loki was furious. It was great! It was the only time I saw Loki really affected by something. ''

Volstagg talked about it like it was a small deal, but Darcy had a feeling that for someone as proud as Loki, this was not a laughing matter. So she changed subject. Later, Volstagg engaged Hogun in some conversation.

Darcy was thinking about the picture thing.

''-He wasn't the same afterward. ''

Darcy turned her head sharply, to look at Sif. The other girl had a sad and guilty look in her eyes. Darcy raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was talking about.

''-Loki. After the picture accident.

-You were listening?

-I live with five brothers. I'm good at following many conversations at the same time.

-All right. What do you mean different?

-Loki was always cautious when he was doing mischiefs. He never touched anything that was dear to use. He would never have tampered with Thor's equipment before a real game. And I think that if we ever were to retaliate, he was expecting us to do the same. He trusted us to do so.

-And?

-Well, Thor's action touched one of the most important things for Loki. His reputation. His wall. Everything was protecting him from the rest of the world. He is a bit socially awkward, you know, so wrapped himself in mystery and genius to keep the others away from him. Thor tore that away. By revealing that Loki was human like anyone else, he left him bare against everyone else's attacks. With time, Loki regained most of his countenance, but never all of it. And he suffered from it. I don't think the boys realized how much this affected him. They seem to think he is made of rock. But in the end, he never trusted us, Thor most of all, ever again. Since we were the only person he ever let close, he has become somewhat of a hermit. ''

Darcy frowned. That would explain why he was so tense when she asked personal questions. Why he didn't want to be introduce to the others.

Sif notice her frown.

''-Don't tell him I told you. He doesn't want to be pitied, and he'll cut you out too. ''

Darcy nodded. Well, now she knew she would have to work hard to gain his thrust.

French came too fast. Her, Jane, Blondy and Casanova were in the same class. And Loki. He told her so this morning.

They were amongst the firsts. Darcy seated herself beside Jane, and too her annoyingly, Casanova sat on her other side. Blondy went beside Jane. It was almost time to start class when Loki entered. He looked around, noticing her and her neighbor. He shot her a smirk, probably remembering her dislike of him. He seated himself in the first row seat that was still free.

The teacher entered, and bided welcome to the new students. She then announced their classmates had prepared poems for them. She called them forward by alphabetical order. Darcy was around the middle of the list, thankfully, not right after Jane, whose poem had been typed as extraordinary last class. Darcy didn't know why they were trying so hard. Thor had obviously no idea what was being said, even if he listened to Jane's with almost reverent attention and Casanova what very busy checking girls out, herself in particular, despite the very pointed looks she send him. She couldn't see Loki, but while he probably talked French as fluently as natives, he must feel more horrified at the class poor level then flattered by the attention.

''-Darcy Lewis. ''

Shit. It was her turn. She took a deep breath, ignoring the way Casanova's eyes followed the motion, and came in front of the class, clutching her piece of paper. From that point of view, she could see Loki's face perfectly. He was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed on his chest, an amused smirk playing on his lips. His eyes were clear. Impress me.

She doubted she would.

She took another deep breath.

''-Vous êtes venus de loin,

Pour habiter ici.

Nous sommes peut-être moins,

Mais nous serons polis,

Et nous vous accueillerons

Si vous nous le permettez

Dans toutes nos maisons,

Devant tous nos foyers. ''

[You come from far away,

To live here.

We may be less,

But we will be polite,

And we will welcome you,

If you enable us,

In every home,

In front of every hearth.]

The class applauded. Loki raised an eyebrow, but Darcy couldn't tell if he was appreciative or mocking. He could be very hard to read.

She quickly went to sit down, a bit red. Casanova leaned toward her, and whispered in a low voice.

''-It was lovely. And I would be more than happy to visit your home. ''

The way he said home let little to imagination for his intention. She raised an eyebrow.

''-You should be listening, we did this for you all, you know. ''

He seemed a bit disappointed of her indifferent answer, but he didn't press the issue.

The rest of the class went slowly, but Darcy didn't mind now that she was done humiliating herself.

The bell rung, and Darcy stood to gather her things. Suddenly there was someone behind her, whispering in her ear.

''-C'était très touchant, mademoiselle Lewis. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si enthousiaste à l'idée de nous rencontrer. Mais vous devriez faire attention de ne pas donner trop d'idées à Fandral. Il ne démord pas facilement. ''

[It was really touching, Miss Lewis. I didn't know you were so eager to meet us. However, you should be more careful not to give Fandral too many ideas. He doesn't take hints easily.]

And he went away. Darcy turned just in time to catch him exit. He had mocked her, and warned her against Fandral. If she expected the first, the second was bewildering. Which would be a perfectly good reason for him to do so. Anyway, she called it. He was at least perfectly bilingual.

The next classes were physics and math. She seated with Hogun for the first and Jane for the second. Needless to say neither one was really distracting. It was good; she really needed to pay attention to these.

She finished in physical education. She came to understand she was with Sif, Thor and Loki. She had a feeling they would all best her. She was average, at best. Unless Loki was telling the truth when he said he wasn't the best at it. Jane was alright as well, above average, but not the best.

She changed quickly, craving to be out. She loved having phys. ed. at last period. After being stuck inside seating all day, it felt great to see the sun a bit.

She was out first of the girls, but Thor and Loki were already there. Thor was stretching and showing off his impressing muscles, but Loki was waiting still, his hand behing his back. His face was closed. She sauntered toward them.

''-Hey there! ''

Thor smiled, the reflection of the sun on his perfect teeth nearly blinding her.

''-Hello Darcy! What a nice day it is!

-Well, this is New Mexico. They're pretty much all the same. ''

She heard Loki snort. She turned toward him, and he nodded at her. Polite, but still distant. For god's sake, would she have to start from scratch every time?

''-So Loki, how was your day? ''

She spoke brightly, trying to make up for his lack of emotion. Thor seemed unsettled for a second. Was it so weird for someone to speak to Loki? On their own free will? Loki on the other hand seemed to accept she was going to act this way, even if he still looked at lost as to why she did so.

''-It was correct, I guess. The teachers seem to be qualified, and I'm not too much in advance on your program. ''

Thor shot his brother a disapproving look.

''-And the people are very nice. The school is beautiful as well. ''

Did he expect Loki to make a positive comment about the people? He probably kept himself from voicing a negative one. And he said yesterday he thought the school to be predictable, at best. Did Thor know his brother at all? Then she thought about what Sif said at lunch time. No, he probably didn't.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor. He seemed as disappointed with his brother's comment than Blondy had been with his. Could they really be blood relatives?

Loki turned toward her, dismissing his brother mentally.

''-Pray tell me, miss Lewis, what activity are we expected to participate to? ''

Thor rolled his eyes.

''-Come on, Loki. You know her, you can call her Darcy. And you don't need to be so pompous. ''

Darcy frowned. She liked when he called her Miss Lewis, it made her feel like she was someone important. Some kind of lady. And Loki's way of talking was nice as well, even if it made her feel a bit stupid with her weird expressions and sloppy diction. She never really cared about that before. Loki seemed to get more and more annoyed with his brother.

''-We are merely more than acquaintances, Thor. Therefore calling her miss Lewis isn't inappropriate. Furthermore, I'm quite sure if she disliked it, she would have made herself a pleasure to tell me so. ''

Darcy smiled. Yep, she would have. She had an annoying tendency to say everything that crossed her mind. Hence her randomness.

Thor shrugged. At that moment, Jane and Sif joined them, efficiently distracting him. Loki sighed. She tried to distract him.

''-To answer your question, we are supposed to play basketball. ''

He looked up and down, assessing her height, clearly concluding she didn't have a basketball shape. Darcy couldn't agree more.

''-Yeah, I know, if you could skip the short jokes, it would be appreciated. ''

He smirked.

''-Well, I'm not bad at basketball. It's one of the few sport where my frame is more adequate then Thor's. ''

-Great. You're on my team, then. ''

He smirked.

''-Beware, Sif is a wonderful player as well.

-I'll keep that in mind. You're watching her. ''

He nodded.

''-Since you ask it so nicely, miss Lewis. ''

She smiled. She really was getting to like him, when he wasn't acting like he was a superior being.

Mister Coulson called them to him.

''-Alright, everybody. We'll continue to play basketball, but we will separate your new teammates. Who wants Thor? ''

The three other teams fought over him, but Darcy had already briefed hers. They were taking Loki.

''-Who takes Sif? ''

Jane's team stepped forward, since Jane apparently recommended her. Good.

''-And Loki? ''

The other team who hadn't recruited any player threw a look of disdain to the dark haired boy, while Darcy's called him to them. He arrived calmly.

''-So you really did take me. ''

Darcy felt mildly insulted.

''-Of course! I told you I would! Do I look like someone who would lie to you?

-I think I've already covered the fact I've yet to understand you.

-True. But you could give me the benefice of the doubt. ''

He cocked his head, apparently pondering the suggestion, but she had a feeling he wouldn't talk for a while. She turned toward her team, which was looking very entertained by their conversation.

''-Alright, shouldn't we start warming ourselves? ''

They took turn throwing the ball. Loki _was _pretty good. If silent. He hadn't said a word since she asked him a chance. It was driving her mad. But she guessed she asked him for the single hardest thing for him to give. A bit of thrust.

They lost one game, and Loki won the two others. He was magnificent against Thor's. Darcy guessed he did have a point to prove.

Darcy was getting her things from her locker when she felt his presence behind her. She felt proud. He wasn't sneaking on her anymore. If he didn't made it on purpose. To give her the illusion she could feel him, to surprise her more afterward.

Anyway, she waited for him to talk.

''-Hey. ''

Well, that was strangely unarticulated. She turned to face him, and leaned back on her case.

''-Hey.''

He was guarded, but not closed. The discussion could go both ways. Or he would tell her to leave him alone, which would be the end of the happiness operation. Or he would open up a bit to her. That would definitely help her.

''-I'm sorry I've been so... quiet during last period. I had to think about some things.

-It's alright. Jane does that once in a while.

-I do that most of the time. ''

He said it as a warning. Something it was important for her to know.

''-I've said it's alright.

-I'm not a very talkative person. I get offended really easily. I've been told I'm an overachiever know-it-all. And I love to cause mischief. Especially to people I know better. ''

Darcy felt her face split into a huge smile. He was telling her his down points, so she would be warned. So he was letting her closer.

''-Well, I'm random, I worry about everything, I always tell the truth. And I'm kinda a slob. And lazy. ''

He smirked.

''-I can work with that.

-Great. ''

She sauntered toward him. He raised his eyebrows, but didn't back away like he seemed to want. Progress, progress.

She offered her hand, which he took and shook. Even if he didn't have a clue why.

''-So from now on, you won't think badly of me unless I give you rock hard proofs I deserve it. ''

He smiled,

''-And from now on, I expect the same from you. ''

Darcy nodded fervently.

''-Deal.

-Deal. ''

Darcy refrained herself from hugging him.

-Well, I've got to go. See you tomorrow?

''-Yes, of course. Sweet dreams, miss Lewis. ''

She was nearly skipping. He didn't trust her. He probably couldn't trust anyone at the moment. But he accepted the possibility. He gave her a chance. For some reason.

She certainly wasn't going to complain.

**A/N: Hey everybody! That's the fifth and we are officially mid-way through the story! So yeah, I've put some French in it, sue me, I'm francophone. And I couldn't shake the idea of Loki speaking in French. That would be sexy. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! See you on Thursday! **


	6. Chapter 6

Three days passed. Darcy was spending a lot of time with Loki, trying to get to know him. However, by that time, Loki knew far more about her that her about him. He asked a lot of question, leaving her little time to do the same. And she decided she would answer truthfully, hoping it would convince him to do the same. Anyway, he was now aware of almost everything remotely interesting about her. Which wasn't all that much. Really, it fitted in three days' worth of conversation.

At the moment, it was lunch time, and Loki was hiding in the library as usual. She was at the moment talking with Volstagg.

After three days, Jane was getting along very well with Thor, Fandral and Sif. Darcy liked Volstagg, Loki, and well, Sif. Having a new female around was doing a lot of good to both girls.

Hogun was more reserved. Not like Loki had been. Still was with most people. Anyhow, Hogun reminded Darcy of a wolf: powerful, silent, protective of his own and wary of strangers. His thrust must be as hard to earn as Loki's, but more absolute when obtain.

She would work on that. After Loki, of course.

So, she was talking with Volstagg on whether cob was better than salmon. Darcy was team salmon all the way, while Volstagg was a cob fan.

"Cob are fine tasting, flaky fish that don't need anything else to be delicious.

-Well, salmon can taste good by itself, and be great with just about everything. "

Volstagg never had the chance to answer, because Fandral suddenly shrieked, sounding not unlike a little girl seeing a spider.

They turned around at the same time. Fandral's lunch box was full of a weird white, gooey _thing. _It was currently leaking from its box, and dripping in a strategic location on Fandral's lower body. He jumped away from the table-too late- and ran away to the nearest bathroom.

Jane examined the substance.

"He better remove that fast, one it dries, it won't come off easy."

Darcy couldn't help herself.

"Oh, the shame. The ladies' man is unable to control himself. Seriously, he know enough not to jizz in his pants. "

Darcy smirked, Sif hid her own smile behind her hand and Jane chuckled. The other guys just seemed relieved it hadn't happened to them. No one seemed to question who was responsible for that. Darcy certainly didn't. But since he wasn't around to enjoy it, she figured she could bring him souvenirs. She took a picture of the box with her phone. If he had given her a heads-up, she would have taped Casanova's reaction.

Fandral returned, a bit red in the face, his pants still stained with the liquid. Jane was right. Of course. She took a picture of that as well.

Thor clapped Fandral's shoulder, his face sympathetic. Volstagg chuckled.

When lunch time ended, Darcy darted away, hoping to catch Loki before French begun.

She arrived in the classroom to see him already ready.

"Hey genius!

-Good afternoon, miss Lewis. "

Yes, he was still calling her that. She wasn't sure why he did it, probably to annoy his brother, but she liked it anyway.

He had an innocent face. Weird. Insulted, arrogant, mischievous, proud? All the time. Confused? When she was around. Desperate and annoyed? When Thor was around. Innocent? Apparently, when he did something wrong.

"That was a very good shot.

-I have no idea what you're talking about. "

She didn't have time before class started to play that game.

"Snap out of it. I have pictures."

He dropped his pretenses, since he wanted to see the photographs, and she wasn't going to believe him anyway.

"Well, you know, if you would have warned me, I would have caught his first reaction, which had been hilarious, by the way. Anyway, that's what I have. "

He didn't answer to her jibe, concentrating on Fandral's face, a smirk playing on his lips. Then he turned toward her.

"You would have taped it if I had told you about it?

-Of course!

-You wouldn't have told on me?

He seemed skeptical.

-Please, dude. We've been over that already, no? I'm on your side! "

He had the decency to look a bit repentant.

"I'm sorry.

-It's alright. So, why did you choose Fandral? I mean, you would have gotten better reaction from me or Jane. He recovered from his shock rather quickly.

-I prefer to get to know my targets before I act on them. Learn their limits, to be sure I don't take things too far.

-Wow, I didn't know you cared."

She wasn't positive whether he wasn't aware of her sarcasm, or he chose to ignore it, anyway, his answer was perfectly serious.

"That's the better way to stay out of trouble. If I don't offend people to much, if I don't touch what's really important for them, they don't resent me, for too long anyway. That's also why I change victims all the time. If I don't choose any "enemy", they won't choose my either. Not that I can't handle them."

By the end of his speech, he had a little satisfied smile. She couldn't help but smile as well. He was really animated when he talked about his pranks, more than she ever saw him.

"Why are you telling me your tricks?

-You were the one who was practically begging to be my partner in crime."

She beamed. She was going to be including from now on!

"As a partner in crime, am I entitled to know why you chose Fandral over all your siblings?

-He may have made some comments about my non-existent romantical history, compared to his "experience".

-Ah. Should have known it was something like that.

-Darcy! "

Jane had arrived with the two boys. Casanova shot an affronted look at Loki, before sitting down with a dignified air, which was slightly spoiled by his still soiled pants. Thor nodded at Loki, which seemed to tell something along the "well played" line. Loki smirked at that. Jane didn't seem to know how to react to him. She always abide rules, moral and scholar, and one of them was to never make fun of anybody. In the end, she decided to act as nothing happened, and installed herself.

The teacher arrived and started talking about participes passés, whatever that was. Loki wasn't helping her concentrate, by elbowing her, mingling with her notes and other little nonsense. She glared at him a couple of time, but he seemed immune. She gave up, and took on ignoring him.

Good thing about sitting aside Loki? You're never bored.

Bad thing about sitting aside Loki? No possibilities to concentrate on what the teacher said.

At some point, she was going to corner him and ask him for private lesson in every class he distracted her.

She highly doubted he would do it, but she would ask nonetheless. He didn't seem to have the patience to help someone with a so inferior intellect, not for school work.

The teacher was talking about a theatre play, Don Juan, of Molière. He said it was a very interesting one, very popular. Good, that probably meant it was translated in English. Anyway, the teacher was at the moment reading a quote from it. Darcy could understand most of it, and it seemed interesting, but he was making it ultra-dull.

Loki smirked, and leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"Pour moi, la beauté me ravit partout où je la trouve; et je cède facilement à cette douce violence dont elle nous entraine. "

[more or less: beauty enrapture me wherever I find it; and I bow easily to its soft violence, _Dom Juan,_ Molière, Act I, scene 2].

He was saying it like a comedian would. Softly, while passionate. She couldn't help but notice how nice his voice was, and that the fact he was whispering in her ear was quite pleasant.

"Loki?"

The teacher had spotted him.

"Yes, sir?

-Do you know this play?

-Yes, sir.

-By heart?

-Yes.

-Since you were already sharing it with Darcy, I hope you wouldn't mind to do the same with the rest of this section, for the class?"

Loki smirked.

"Not at all, sir. It will be my pleasure."

He stood up, cleared his throat, and began speaking in a deep, strong voice. The words were flowing from his mouth, almost like poetry. It was mesmerizing. It was so much better than the teacher.

When he was done, he sat down again, looking again quite pleased with himself. Darcy raised her eyebrows.

"It's weird."

He frowned.

"What is.

-You got so much in character.

-Yes, that's the point of enacting a play.

-I know, it's just, Don Juan is a womanizer. And this part of the play is him saying why he seduced so many women, and well...

-I never had any girlfriend.

-Yeah."

Surprisingly, he didn't seem annoyed by this question, as he usually was when he was confronted with that. Not that he was pissed he never had a girlfriend, but she had an inkling it happened a lot at home and he was getting tired of it.

"Well, I have always liked this play. Womanizing, as you put it, is only one way to achieve Don Juan's goal.

-Which is?

-Freedom. The possibility to do what he wants to do, when he wants to do it, the way he wants to do it. He distances himself from all the society's customs and valor, like faithfulness, honesty, and honor. Anything that would bind him, restrain him. He doesn't care what people think, and how he should act according to them. He is himself through and through. And I find it admirable."

She could see that. Loki, who was so far from what everyone else would want him to be, would identify himself to a character who is even more detached from collective expectations.

"Let me guess, your favorite Harry Potter character is Luna Lovegood."

He shot her an amused look, probably for her ability to make really weird parallels. Nonetheless, he looked pleased she got his point. More or less.

"Yes, I believe her to be an admirable character. However, I must admit a partiality for the Weasley Twins."

Oh. She should have seen that one coming.

"Well, mine is Sirius. It sucked so much when he died.

-It was necessary."

Suddenly, he was on his feet. Darcy realized that class was over. She didn't even notice. Well, Jane could tell her what the teacher gave as homework.

In math, Jane told her the teacher wanted them to read another extract of Don Juan, something about Done Elvire, and be ready to read it in front of the class, for next week. She was sooo asking for Loki's help. He seemed to like the play.

Physical education was nice as well. Their team was now officially the best one, thanks for Loki's training, though Jane and Sif's was close second. Neither of them was a gracious looser.

Anyway, at the end of the day, Loki came to see her at her locker, as he seemed to have made a habit of.

-Hey genius."

He seemed to like when she was calling him that, so she kept it up.

"Miss Lewis."

He leaned on the locker beside hers.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget, I wanted to know if you could help me with the Elfir thing the teacher asked us to prepare."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Elvire. Of course, at one condition.

-What?

-Thor asked our parents if he could invite Jane over, next Saturday night.

-Ok?

-I'd like if you could come too. I don't think I can survive one evening of Thor's horrible techniques by myself. "

She was completely flabbergasted. He was inviting her at his home? She would have believed Sif would do it, not him. She wasn't about to refuse, though.

"Of course! I'd love to! "

He gave her a half-smile.

"Then it's a deal. Sweet dreams, and good weekend, Miss Lewis. "

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry, I'm late! For the playwright thing, I just couldn't resist. I read it in my literature class, and I thought it fitted really well with Loki, with his will of independence and everything. I don't know how much known this play his in the English culture, but I really recommend it. It's called Dom Juan, from Molière. So that's it for now, see you on Sunday! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy spend most of her weekend catching up on her homework, and going a bit forward since she didn't know how much time she would have the week after. She never really cared about her marks, being fine with being average. However, Darcy felt the urge to do better, to live up to his standard. He was obviously trying hard not to push her away; it was only fair she had to struggle with something as well. And she didn't want to look like a total idiot.

All this to say, it was a fairly uneventful weekend. She wasn't really disappointed to go back to school. She would see Loki again. She found she was really looking forward to see him. And she really wasn't thinking of her project to make him happy as a mission, but more like a given. She was going to make him happy.

She knew, if she told anybody about what she was doing, they would have told her to be careful. She felt she could easily fall for Loki, and it really wasn't the best idea at the moment. After all, he probably couldn't love her. She remembered what he said about the kind of girl he was looking for, and she knew she didn't fit in it. Hell, he made it clear she was barely above average. But in the end, she was convinced there was nothing she could do about it. If she was to love him, there was nothing that would keep her from it. So be it.

Jane picked her up again. She seemed as eager as Darcy to get to school. More than usual, which was a lot. Well, perhaps Thor had a chance after all. She skipped to her locker; hoping English class would be too bad.

When she arrived, Sif had a weird, eager smile on her face. She gestured Darcy over. As if Darcy ever sat elsewhere. She seated herself warily, a bit afraid of what would put the other girl in such state.

"Good morning, Darcy.

-Sif. What got into you?

-Nothing, nothing. How was the weekend?

-Good, yours? "

She looked like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Great. Really interesting.

-Yeah? Mine was kinda boring, but useful. Lot of homework.

-Ah, sad.

-And, what made yours so enjoyable?

-Well, the guys were saying _how much _they appreciated it here. "

She was looking at Darcy like it was supposed to mean something to her. Which it didn't.

"That's cool?"

She smirked even more.

"Yes, it seems like this town is bringing things up I didn't thought possible.

-What, Fandral is considering settling down a bit?

-Not really. "

She had that freaking annoying look of "I know something you don't". That teacher called their attention, and Darcy shot a last look at Sif, before being bored out of her mind.

She gave up trying to understand Sif. It was useless. Maybe Loki would know.

She barged out of the room, relieved to be done with the lesson, and to be away from Sif bizarre smile. And there she thought Loki was the weirdest of their lot.

He was already at their table in chemistry. She gave him a wide smile, to which he answered with a nod. Humph. One day, one day he would answer with a smile. That day, she would have succeeded. She couldn't wait. She realized she never seen him smile. Not a real, honest smile.

"Good morning, genius.

-Good morning, Miss Lewis. Good to see you.

-Likewise. How have been your weekend?

-Good, thanks. "

Bless the lord, he didn't have the same knowing annoying smirk as Sif.

"That's nice. The guys hadn't been too much trouble?

-No, it's alright. Oh, by the way, my parents agreed to have you and Jane over Saturday."

Oh, that's must have been what Sif had been so happy about. She thought the fact Loki wanted her to come to their house to mean something more than survival. Darcy hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed.

"Cool, I'm keeping the evening free.

-I'm glad you'll be there.

-Would it really be that bad?

-Yes. Hogun is never of the talkative sort. Fandral and Volstagg will spend most of the evening switching between making fun of Thor, and trying to scare his possible girlfriend.

-And Sif?

-That kind of thing is the only time I ever see Sif act girly. She really likes when one of us gets matched.

-And you haven't given her that pleasure yet.

-You say that like should aim to please her.

-Well, it's always nice to make people happy.

He shot her a confused, yet contempt look, but he kept quiet.

-Of course. I forgot your Highness had more important things to care about then the wellbeing of others. "

She was teasing him, knowing that even if he could be arrogant at time, he wasn't as cold and indifferent as he like to appear. He wasn't a model of empathy, and he liked to make fun of people, but he didn't want to really hurt them. He wasn't a bad person.

Though she shivered at the thought of what he could do if he was pushed too far. He would be terrible, destructive and nearly unstoppable. But that wouldn't happen, since she was there to keep him happy. Try to, at the very least.

Since she turned her nose up, in a mock huff, she missed his slight wince, when she implied he didn't care. By the time she looked at him again, he had a perfect poker face again.

"I refuse to get a girlfriend for the only reason that it is expected from me. "

She nodded, she could relate.

"Yeah. That must suck. I think I would die in an arranged wedding, you know. Not knowing your husband, the guy you'll spend the rest of your life with? My worst nightmare.

-And what would you want your husband to be like?

-I don't have any fixed ideas. I'll take it as it comes. "

He nodded, apparently lost in thought. She waited, knowing it was useless interrupting him now. The class started, and he was still silent. In fact, he didn't talk until the end bell rung.

He turned toward her, pinning her under the most earnest gaze he had yet to give her.

"I'm glad you're coming on Saturday. "

He strode away.

OOOOOO

The rest of the week went smoothly. After that morning, both Loki and Sif acted as they normally did, keeping Darcy from dwelling too much on their peculiar behavior.

It was now Saturday, 4h30, and Darcy had now idea whatsoever what she was supposed to wear. Her everyday clothes? A dress? A skirt? Black pants? She didn't have any of those, but she could always borrow her mothers'. She had taken a red blouse. It was waiting on her desk for her to choose what to put with it. She was currently hesitating between a pair of classy dark blue jeans, and a black straight skirt.

She phoned Jane. It was safer that way. If they were going to be over, or under dressed, they would be together.

"Jane!

-Darcy! I was about to call you!

-Really? Cool. I have no idea what to wear. Jeans or skirt?

-Well, it's not like we have to impress the parents, or anything, we're just friends, right?"

Just me, Jane. You're the probable girlfriend. I'm still the sidekick.

"Yeah sure. So jeans? "

No need to make her freak out.

"Yes, I think. But I was calling to know when I could pick up. "

Darcy checked her watch.

"Hmm... Give me half an hour?

-Great, see you then. "

Darcy jumped in her jeans, quickly put on some make up, made sure her hair didn't look like a bird's nest, and was ready when Jane pulled up in front of the house. She slid in the car.

"So, where are we going?

-Just outside town. "

They were there in fifteen minutes. It was an old ranch, that the parents odiously renovated to make it up-to-date. It was huge, with white walls and fences. Though the place had to be big with eight persons living in it. They walked up to the door, and Jane knocked.

Sif opened in no time, obviously waiting for them. She gave them the same knowing smirking as on Monday. Please, not again. It was mainly focused on Jane, though, so it wasn't too bad.

"Welcome! Please come in! "

Darcy gingerly stepped inside. It was spacey, and she was sure a couple of wall had been brought down. It had modern decoration that was mingling quite well with the dark wood of the ceiling and floor. The entry was giving to the living room, which had three big sofas, black and white leather, very chic. Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg were looking at a baseball game, while Thor was already bouncing toward them, a megawatt smile plastered on his face. Loki was nowhere in sight. She hoped he would come down soon. She really didn't want to be introduced to his parents as Jane's wing woman. Sif, somehow understand her discomfort, helped her out.

"Loki is in the kitchen, helping mom with the dinner.

-Cool, I'll go and see if they need another hand.

-Good idea, we have been banned from the kitchen.

-Loki isn't?

-He's too afraid of mom to make any troubles in there. "

Darcy chuckled, any went the way she thought to be the kitchen's. She made a wrong turn, leading herself into a bathroom, but managed to locate the kitchen afterward. She stopped in the hallway.

Loki was cutting vegetables with a chirurgical precision, apparently lost in thoughts. A woman, who had to be Mrs. Asgard was dancing around cauldrons, graceful as a fairy.

She was tall, taller than Darcy, and slim, with long blond hair. Darcy stared after her for a while. No wonder Loki had high standards if that's what his father married.

Loki's mother turned around and saw her standing there. She looked a bit surprised but quickly collected herself to give her a radiant smile.

"Hello, dear."

Loki spun, quickly settling his gaze on her. She smiled to his mother and him.

"Good evening, Mrs. Asgard. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hey genius! "

She said the first part calmly to the older woman, than turned to Loki. Mrs Asgard seemed a bit unsettled by the familiarity she used with her son, but pleased nonetheless. Darcy was getting a bit annoyed that everyone thought it to be so weird for Loki to have something of a friend. Because they were friends, right? Darcy wasn't sure. Loki was hard to read. Loki's mother answered sweetly.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear. And please call me Frigga. You must be Darcy? "

Wow, they talked about her enough for her to be more than Jane's friend. That was new. And pleasant.

"Yep, that's me. I came to see if you two needed any help. Sif said they weren't allowed in here. "

Loki snorted. Darcy turned to him with a questioning look, but it was Frigga who answered.

"Let's just say their last attempt resulted in having the kitchen completely repainted with noodles and tomato sauce. Since then, I'm focusing on Loki.

-Of course, the genius is good in cooking. "

Frigga raised her eyebrows at him, but he answered Darcy instead.

"Cooking resembles chemistry a lot. It's actually easier. And relaxing.

-You're the only one who would say that anything resembling chemistry is relaxing.

-You like chemistry.

-Yeah, but it's not relaxing.

-If you say so. "

He turned back to his vegetables, indicating not that he thought she was right, but that he didn't want to waste any more time on an argument he thought pointless. Frigga was now looking at her son with a look very similar with Sif's. Great, another one. Was it really so weird for Loki to have a friend that it gave everyone the wrong idea? Because yes, she had a crush on him, but he didn't like her back. And it was alright. It's not like he lead her on, or anything.

Darcy turned to Frigga, smiling at her.

"Well, is there anything I can do? "

Frigga shook her head.

"No dear, we're almost done. Once everything is cut, we'll let it simmer for a while, and then we'll eat. Why don't you go with the others? Loki will come soon. "

She threw a glance at Loki, and saw him nod. So she turned around, and tried to find her way into the living room. She was back in front of the same bathroom as before when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around to be face to face with Blondy. Who seemed oddly serious at the moment.

"Hmm... Hi, Thor.

-Hello Darcy. How are you doing?

-I'm doing great. And you?

-Very good. Can I talk to you for a moment? "

She was definitely confused now.

"Yes, of course. "

He turned away, and Darcy suddenly understood he didn't thought the front of a bathroom to be suitable for an apparently serious discussion. She followed him.

He led her into a tiny room, something of a boudoir. He turned around, and stared at her, his sky blue eyes boring into her soul. At that moment, he truly looked like his brother. Darcy remained silent, waiting for him to tell her why he brought her up here.

"Darcy, I wanted to thank you.

-Uh? "

She didn't expect that. At all.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for taking the time to get close to my brother.

-You're welcome? "

He gave her a wry smile.

"I'm sorry it had to fall to you. He and I were very close, when we were young. But we drifted apart, and I'm afraid I am the one to blame. "

Was he giving her a mea culpa?

"And for a long time, no stranger wanted to come close to him. That's what he wanted. But not what he needed. You made him saw this.

-Alright?

-I saw the way you look at him. I'd like to tell you to be cautious; loving him is hard and complicated. But I hope you'll stay. He needs it. He needs someone to rely on.

-He doesn't like me like that. "

He cocked his head.

"Not yet. He is too unsettled to like you yet.

-Unsettled?

-He always thought he was doing as well as anybody else by himself. You made him realize he was happier when you were around. You made him understand he needs people around him. He's still trying to sort this out. Don't worry though. He'll come around, he always does. And at that moment, he'll realize that while his head was busy trying to make sense of everything, his heart had fallen. "

Darcy was frozen. Thor came forward, and clapped her shoulder. She didn't even notice it hurt.

"Be patient with my brother, Darcy. He's worth it. "

He walked away, but Darcy stayed there. Could Loki really like her at some point? 'cause Thor talked about love, but she could definitely do with like.

He also told her to be patient. It had been only a week after all. She would wait. She could wait. She stared after Thor.

Maybe he wasn't as dumb as she pegged him to be. And, against what Sif said, he seemed aware of the suffering he caused to his brother.

He also cared about his brother.

Maybe she could get along with him, then.

She could get along with anybody who cared about Loki.

And he said she had a chance with Loki.

God she hoped he wasn't crazy.

OOOOOO

Dinner was really nice. She had been not so subtly directed by Sif to the chair next to Loki's, not that she resisted much.

She realized it was the first time she ever saw Loki eat, since he never ate at school. He was distinguished, eating small bites, taking his time, never putting his elbows on the table. A real Lord. She wasn't' that far off with the "Your Highness" thing.

She had a lot of fun, even if she had to ignore Sif and Frigga's speculative stare. Thor, god bless him, distracted a lot of their attention though. He wasn't discrete at all. Darcy was ready to bet they would be together by the end of the week.

Her attention thus distracted, she didn't notice the other person who was smiling, looking between her and Loki, eyes twinkling with the mirth the possibility of vengeance.

Fandral was on a mission.

**A/N: Hey, everybody! Seventh chapter already! Reviews always appreciated! See you on Thursday!**

**Green Queen Of Clubs**


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks passed and proved Darcy wrong. It took two weeks for Thorn and Jane to get together. They had been doing well since, two real love birds. And Darcy was warming up to the guy. She was still calling him Blondy in her head or when she was talking to Loki, but after spending more time with him, she realized he wasn't stupid, he just didn't have a filter. If he didn't understand something he asked about it, if he was happy, he smiled, if he was frustrated, well she didn't know, she never saw him frustrated. Volstagg said something about flipping tables over. And when he had an awkward comment to make, he definitely made it. That could be a bother. Though he seemed to have decided not to make innuendos to Loki. If anything, those would push his younger brother away. Which would be really sad. She felt they were getting there. In the meantime, they had gotten really good friends. She was friends with the others as well, but Loki was something different. More.

Anyway, they were spending most of their time together, generally at their or Jane's place. They tried Darcy's once, but it was far too small to contain eight teenagers and the rest of Darcy's family. But they really liked Jane's since they were mostly alone in it. Which had leaded them to discover that Sif and Volstagg were not that helpless in a kitchen. As long as you kept Blondy, Casanova and Hogun far. Hogun didn't care about cooking, Thor, as much as he wanted to be of service, was positively clueless in there, and Fandral only wanted to cause as much trouble as possible, issuing in many heated arguments with Volstagg, for whom food was not a laughing matter.

And, Hogun seemed to have accepted Jane and Darcy as members of the pack, if only honorary members. Darcy felt oddly comfortable, being part of a gang. Jane was still her best friend, and she could still tell her everything that crossed her mind, and yeah, sometimes she would like to be able to have some alone time with her, just like old times. But at the same time, it was nice having people to hang with when Jane had one of her school meeting, or to discuss something else then how much Thor was amazing.

And it really felt nice to be around Loki, argue about pointless things until three in the mornings, pulling pranks every once in a while. Doing homework was a lot nicer since she started doing them with him around. Their interpretation of the scene between Don Juan and Done Elvire had been a great success, and had improved her French marks greatly.

Here they were, at the beginning of May. They had been in Puente Antigo for about two months now, and they were all, except for Fandral, sitting in Jane living room. Laughing their ass off. Darcy and Loki had pulled a prank on Fandral, the first one since the lunch box one. Everyone else had gotten picked, Thor twice. Darcy's had been epic. He had "helped" her write a French assignment, which the teacher decided to ask her to read aloud to the class. The problem was, Loki, taking advantage of Darcy's notoriously bad French, had convinced her to use words that sounded similar, but meant totally different things. Darcy, not knowing any better, explained to the class some of her most torrid sexy times, one of them involving a raccoon. And she couldn't understand the freaked out expression of the teacher. Until Loki, who had filmed the all thing, showed everyone a video he made which explain what she said meant, and what she should have said instead.

In case you're wondering, Darcy was the one who laughed the most. Then she forced Loki to go and tell the teacher it was his fault.

Yesterday, first of May, since the first of April is way to mainstream, Loki, Darcy and Sif, who Darcy managed to rope in, caught Fandral. Loki, on the computer, created an add to promote the first edition of a spring fest happening in a neighboring town. He put it in the house mail box, as if it had been distributed to everyone. Fandral saw it, and asked Darcy, not Jane since Darcy sent her to spend some time with her boyfriend, if she heard about it. She said she did, her brother went there a few days ago, it was aside the highway, and you didn't even need a map. Fandral, being a _bit _lazy, of course didn't bother to check anything on the internet. Finally, at lunch, he heard Sif and her saying how much they would like it if a guy asked them to go to the fest, it was such a romantic thing to do. Fandral jumped on the opportunity, and asked the girl he had been courting if she wanted to go. Of course, she said she never heard about the fest, but since it was the first edition, it was likely.

So, long story short, they went there, there was nothing at all, the girl thought Fandral brought her there to have sex with her, she slapped him and demanded that he brought her back home immediately. Which he did of course, trying to explain to her he had been trick.

So for the moment he was brooding back to the Ranch, but that wouldn't last too long, they knew it. Fandral didn't care enough for specifics girls for it to affect him too much. Loki knew that. He always picked something that would bother his target. Like Darcy looking like freak in front of French class. She did that every day without his help.

Anyway, they just finished looking at the video of the evening, taken from a small camera in the roof of the car. Loki found, with Darcy's help, that he rather liked seeing the reactions of his victims, but was rarely around to see them live. So he bought a bunch of camera he used to record everything.

Darcy had tried to prank Loki a couple of times, without any real success. He let he go away with small things, like switching the covers of his notebooks, and the content of his benders, resulting of him never having the right stuff for his classes. He gave her a half smile and asked her for a loose sheet to take notes. She was a bit nervous he would retaliate, but he seemed happy that she would try to prank him, and didn't want to discourage her. But she never really achieved anything major that would give her any bragging rights. Silly, spontaneous stuff was more her thing though. She let Loki have the deeply thought and complex plans. She had to do her homework, unlike some persons.

Jane spoke.

"And he never suspected anything?

Loki shook his head, smirking.

-No, that's why we asked Sif-

Darcy piped up.

-I asked Sif.

-She asked Sif. Fandral seems to think that if any of you is implied in something, it automatically rules out the possibility of one of my schemes. "

From the looks Volstagg, Hogun, Thor and Sif shared, Darcy deduced they thought the same. She often wondered just _how _lonely Loki had been before coming here. Was he really doing everything by himself? Was he the secretive? She meant, yes she saw how protective he was, but it took her about a week to get through that. She had a feeling it was because he never imagined someone as weird as her wanting to get close to him, he never bothered to shield himself against it. And she took advantage of his confusion, creeping underneath his armor, and holding tight. And they went through rough part. Loki could be a real bitch when he wanted to, be hurtful and arrogant, and proud, and make her feel like such an insignificant being. But she held on. And sometimes, when she did something so stupid, so weird, so totally Darcy, when he was pissed off about something, when he was hurt, or just being a drama queen, he would look at her with that flabbergasted look on his face, and she would see that little something in his eyes that made her feel wonderful and give her hope Thor was right.

Don't mistake her. He only had two tantrums, one when he sulked for three days because his father told him that he should act a bit more like is brother, after Loki pulled a prank on Thor. The other was a bit more serious, and Darcy never really got what had started it. It happened about a week ago. One evening everything was perfect and the morning after, Loki looked murderous, and was even more disagreeable than when he first arrived. She spoke about it with Sif, and the girl had pursed her lips and frown. Then she told Darcy she would take care of it, and turned around muttering about stupid boys and something that resembled Fandral.

Anyway, the morning after, Loki was back to normal. He even looked a bit sheepish. It's not a look that suits him at all. So Darcy decided not to bring it up, even if she wanted to know if she did something wrong. He seemed fine with her, so she guessed not.

But most of the time, Loki was as he was tonight, sarcastic, cynical, genius, looking like he hadn't a care in the world, but at the same time, like he could do whatever he wanted to.

And mysterious. She felt she could dig for years into that brilliant mind of his without ever finding the bottom. Every time she thought she understood something about him, he threw another mystery at her.

She was pretty positive he did it on purpose. Well, technically, she was pretty sure he did everything on purpose.

He was too intelligent for his own good.

OOOOOO

It was Wednesday. Darcy was eating lunch, sitting beside Fandral Sif. Suddenly, the boy turned to her.

"Darcy, can I talk to you?"

Darcy raised her eyebrows, but followed him nonetheless out of the cafeteria. He stopped just outside, just out of view. He turned to her, his face grave and serious.

"Darcy, I am aware that we aren't the best friends in the world, but I felt I had to warn since no one else seemed inclined to do so.

-Okaaay?"

Darcy had no idea what he was talking about.

"From what Thor and Sif said, I came to understand you were interested romantically in Loki?

-Maybe."

She didn't like where he was going.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from him. He's no good. "

She felt her temper flare.

"If it's your revenge for the prank-

-No, not at all!"

His face was chagrined.

"Loki did very wrong things, he is no good for you.

-Then, why nobody told me a thing?

-Sif is blinded when she hopes for a love story, and the others feel bad. They think it's their fault Loki is that way."

It was true. Darcy remembered Loki telling her that Sif's girly side only appeared when she wanted to match people. And Thor admitted he felt bad about hurting his brother.

"They want you to correct their mistakes."

Thor did ask her to take care of Loki.

"They want to believe Loki can be healed."

Thor told her to give him some time; he'd like her back at some point.

"But he can't. Loki had always been a mean soul, ever since I was adopted."

Darcy's temper flared again. Loki wasn't mean. She could believe that.

He sighed.

"You don't believe me, do you? I am sorry, Darcy, but Loki is a manipulative, lying, cold man."

She shook her head. No, that wasn't Loki. He wasn't a bad man. He wasn't.

"Prove it.

-When we were sixteen, Thor had a girlfriend he loved with all his heart, Freya. They had been together for nearly a year, when Loki became jealous. He never had a girlfriend. So he started to flirt with Freya. He gave her his "poor lonely genius" act, making her sympathetic. She wanted to help him, you know, befriend him so he wouldn't be alone anymore."

Darcy felt her breath catch. No.

"Then he let her close, making her believe he accepted her, liked her. That he trusted her. Slowly, he made her tell him all her secrets, all Thor's as well. She thought it went both way, but he never said a real thing about himself. "

No. No. He told her the truth. He couldn't have lied all that time. She saw that light in his eyes. He cared for her.

"Then, he went and made her believe he loved her. She felt bad, she tried to please him while still going out with Thor, he made her believe that if she pushed him away, he would go back to the state she found him in. And finally, he went through school, telling everybody about all her secrets, making her everybody's joke. She was completely broken, an empty shell. He destroyed her, simply because he was jealous of his brother. She broke with Thor and he never knew why."

It wasn't possible. How could he know, if no one else did.

"How come you know."

He sighed.

"I came home early one day. I found them, together. I took this picture."

He handed which clearly displayed a buxom red head sitting on Loki's lap. She didn't saw his face, but she could have recognized him anywhere. She felt she was thinking threw a maze. She barely registered he was still talking to her.

"I cornered him, to ask him about it, and he told me everything. But he has more than enough blackmail material on me to keep me quiet. Anyway, they're better off not knowing."

He clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Darcy, but you deserved to know. "

He walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway. Staring at the picture in her hand. She felt she was going to cry.

It was all an act. He never cared about her. She was another mean to an end. Maybe he wanted to make her pay for her insolence on the first day. Or simply for being the only person he couldn't understand. How arrogant had she been, to think she was good enough to touch the man of steel.

"Darcy?"

She froze. It was him. He was approaching, a strange look on his face, like a mix of longing, shyness and hope. She wasn't registering that though. The only thing that went through her mind was "he's using you". He frowned, noticing her face. She must be quite a sight. She had no idea what she felt anymore.

Then his eyes lowered. He recognized the picture at once.

His face closed, his eyes froze, cold as ice, and he lost the bit of color he had. He looked like a ghost. Then he went back to her face. His eyes were angry, confused, desperate, praying, and a million of other things. She didn't know, she didn't think.

He backed away, still facing her, despair and anger now fighting each other. Then, he spinned around and nearly ran out.

That woke her up. She wanted to go and comfort her. But he was playing her. How did she know? Fandral told her. Since when did Casanova become a reliable source? He did describe their relationship, it couldn't be a coincidence. Of course it wasn't, he probably asked Sif. Who do you thrust more, Loki or Fandral.

"_So from now on, you won't think badly of me unless I give you rock hard proofs I deserve it._

_-And from now on, I expect the same from you._"

He never back out on that promise. She remembered the look on his face when he walked to her earlier. Shy, hopeful, longing. And he was out of the library in the lunch time. She wanted to slap herself. He was going to ask her out. And Fandral ruined that.

It wasn't too late. She began running in the same direction Loki took. She got out of the school, and she saw him, a few yards away, standing still in the sunlight, fists tight. She ran toward him, stopping about ten feet away.

"Loki?"

He whirled around, bracing himself for her to yell. That decided it. She surged toward him, grabbed his collar, and forced him down. And she kissed him. With all she had. She tried to make him understand, that she was there, that she trusted him, that she loved him. He froze at first, completely took by surprise. Then he wound his arms around her waist, caging her against his chest. It was sloppy, none of them had a lot of experience in this department, but it was exactly what they needed at the moment.

Finally, they broke a bit apart, just enough to breath. When she whispered, Darcy felt Loki's breath on her lips.

"I'd like to know what happened. What really happened?

-What did he tell you?

-After. I want you version first."

He sighed, and brought her to a nearby bench, keeping her close as he sat.

"Her name was Freya. She had been going out with Thor for a while, but I didn't like her. No one did, in fact. You can ask Sif. She was a real bitch. I was pretty sure she was cheating on him, But I hadn't any proofs. One day, I stayed at home because I got a wicked head ache. Around three, she came in, and asked if Thor was around. I said he wasn't, and she said it was perfect. She came to me, and said it was a shame a guy like me was still a virgin. That she could help with that, she climbed on me. I pushed her away, and told her that if she didn't break things out with Thor the day after, I'd tell him and everyone else how she two-timed him. She went away. Later, Fandral came to me to show me the picture and ask me if I thought I'd need it. I told him I didn't think so, but to keep it just in case. I should have destroyed it.

-She broke up with Thor and stayed away from all of us afterward.

-How come you were so angry when you saw me with the picture. Fandral could have been telling me how an honorable guy you were, defending your brother.

-A year ago, Fandral came to see me, and asked me how much I give him to him not go to Thor, and tell him I lead Freya on, blackmailing her, and forcing her to break him with him. I refused, telling him I could hurt him far much with my material than him with that picture. But when I saw you with it...

-You thought he told me a load of bullshit about you, and that I'd hate you.

-More or less. I already knew he'd use my affection for you against me.

-Really?

-You remember my anger last week?

-When you looked like you could rip my head off?"

He looked at her horrified; like it was a blasphemy she would think him able to do such a thing.

"It a figure of speech, Loki.

-Anyhow, he told me that night that you flirted with him, that you kissed him.

-And that put you in such a state? Loki, you know I don't like the dude!

-I know, but it's the first time I felt such a thing for anyone, I didn't know what to do, it hurt so much that you wouldn't like me as much as I liked you. I know I'm not the most agreeable m-"

She kissed him square on the mouth, keeping him from adding anything else.

"You're the best man I've ever met, Loki."

He looked at her like he didn't believe a word of it, but was pleased to hear it nonetheless.

"What happened after that?

-Sif came to me that night, hit me on the head, said I was a stupid idiot, that I was hurting your feelings and that I should know better than to listen to Fandral.

-And what decided you to ask me out today?

-Thor was making innuendos about it. I guessed if Thor could see it, it must be about time for me to make a move.

-Loki, Thor told me you would ask me out at some point two weeks after you arrived here. "

He looked at her, completely bewildered.

"Really?

-Yes, he told me to be patient, and to wait for you to come around the fact someone could want your company."

He looked a bit sheepish.

"You've been waiting for me all that time?

-Always. You're more than worth it. "

He smiled at her a big, shining smile. His first since she knew him. It was so beautiful, she wanted to look at it all day. But she chose to kiss him instead, it looked less weird.

**A/N: Together at last! I couldn't wait for this part! So, two chapters left! See you on Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 9

The French lesson came a bit too fast. Darcy would have liked to have more time to wrap her head around the fact she finally was going out with Loki. Yes, he asked her out at some point. He said something about doing things properly. Really. She was the one who kissed him first. Things hadn't been done properly at any point of their relationship.

Anyway, they agreed to play with Fandral for a while. They would get him back at some point, but for the moment, they would make him believe he succeeded at tearing them apart.

Which meant she would have not only to refrain herself from kissing Loki, because she definitely didn't got enough from the short lunch break, but she would have to act like she hated him and never wanted to see him or talk to him again. She would have to bring out all her desperately limited acting skills. Loki would be perfect though, that'd help her.

He was leading her back into the school, a hand on the small of her back. Suddenly, he grabbed her, and kissed her soundly. He really didn't seem to grab the fact she wasn't kidding, she was there with him. He pulled away slightly, just enough to talk.

"Do not believe a word I say.

-Don't worry. Do the same with me.

-Darcy, you'll never be a good enough liar to fool me.

-It's acting, not lying.

-Same difference, dear. You are not any better at any of them.

-You're underestimating me.

-I'm thinking the issue is more the fact that I have yet to understand you.

-Yet, here you are.

-What does that mean?

-You don't understand me, yet you want to go out me.

-You surprise me. You keep me on my toes. You are a diamond in the rough. Beautiful, brilliant, rich, but not polished. Overlooked by most people. It's their lost."

Darcy had nothing to answer to that, and had a lump in her throat. It wasn't fare he could say things like that and not sound cheesy. Stupid theatre comedian diction.

So she kissed him again. Shortly. Then she was the one to pull back.

"C'mon. We'll be late."

He nodded and entered. As soon as they were in, he slipped on a mask of arrogance, contempt and anger. She did her best to mimic sadness, betrayal and anger. She threw him a look, unsure. He nodded, indicating it would do. She shivered. She hated that look. It was even worse than last week's.

He dashed forward, his stride long, supple and graceful. He looked like a panther. A dangerous and angry panther. She shivered again. She could understand why people stayed away from him. However, personally, it had the opposite effect. She had never been known to do like anybody else. Jane often said she made herself a point to do so. Maybe. She certainly wasn't minding right now. If she did like the rest of the world, she wouldn't be able to kiss Loki right now. That was worth years of being call a weirdo.

Back to the point, she went to get her things at her locker, than stumbled into the classroom, looking a bit lost, and weak. She thought she looked like a lost puppy, but, from the look on Jane's face when she saw her, she was convincing.

"Darcy?"

She started to rise, but Darcy shook her head and dropped herself in the chair beside her. Fandral arrived at that moment, and tried to suppress a smirk when he saw her. He failed. Thor, on the other hand, seemed at lost as what happened. Jane was decided to discover the problem.

"Darcy, what's the matter?"

Darcy was about to answer when Loki barged in. The look he threw her way was enough to make clear to all parties involved exactly what the matter was. He went to sit himself as far as he could from them.

Fandral turned away, hiding his smile. The bastard. He would pay for that. Loki was working on that.

Thor looked completely overwhelmed. Apparently he could phantom the idea that anything would make them so angry they weren't able to look at each other. He must have known Loki was going to make a move soon.

Jane was devastated. Darcy had told her how much she liked Loki. Jane really wanted them to work out.

Darcy lowered her eyes, certain she would betray herself. It wouldn't do. Loki, help her.

The teacher started the class. Well, that would do as well. She preferred Loki, though.

After the class, Jane held her back and hugged her. Then she whispered.

"Girls' night tonight. I'm talking to Sif. My place."

Darcy nodded. She was telling them. They would help her and Loki. There was some things girls could not accept, and that was one of them.

Loki lingered a bit behind and winked at her. She smiled, and he dashed out, before Jane turned around.

Physics and math were a quiet matter, but she was a bit worried about physical education, since they would have to actually talk to each other. And be believable.

_Do not believe a word I say._

Time to bitch.

She arrived on the field to see Jane and Sif talking in a corner. As soon as she saw her, the dark haired girl walked toward her and hugged her. Darcy froze. It was the first time the new girl ever hugged her, or demonstrated any affection in a physical way. She felt warm. She loved her friends. She hoped they wouldn't hate Loki too much.

"I'm fine."

Jane and Sif looked at her, clearly skeptical.

"Really, I'm alright.

-Darcy?"

Her teammates were calling her. Even Loki was there. Closed. Tall. Proud. He looked like a statue. Not the best thing for basketball playing.

She nodded to Sif and Jane, and made her way to her team. One of them asked what they should practice, looking at her and Loki, since they were usually the ones who decided. Loki sneered.

"You should not ask me. Apparently, I'm not trustworthy."

Darcy felt herself tense. Here goes nothing.

"Yeah, after all, you wouldn't want us to think you to be something you're not.

-I never pretended to be something I'm not!

-You let me trust you. You made me believe I could trust you!

-I never asked you anything. You clanged to me like a dependable leech.

-You certainly never seemed to mind. Especially when I was helping you with your tricks.

-Merely a compensation for the pain of your company.

-The pain of my company!"

Yes, she was shrieking by that point.

"If my company was making you suffer so much, why did _Your Highness _bothered himself so long with it.

-Pity, miss Lewis. You looked so pathetic, attached to Jane like a lost puppy. I figured I could do a good action and try and make you special.

-Pity! Well that's why I helped you to! With your sad airs of misunderstood genius, of poor little lonely thing you are!"

He stretched himself to his full height. Good God he was tall.

"And when did I ever gave you the impression I needed your presence.

-I just wanted to be nice. You know, the opposite of being a cold-hearted, egoistical, betraying bastard! Now I just wish I hadn't wasted my time on you!

-You should be flattered I let you so close.

-I'll never be flattered to have known such a cruel being as you."

She realized everyone was watching them, including Coulson, who seemed completely at lost as to what he should do. Loki seemed to come to the same conclusion as her.

"Well, look at that, you seem to have finally gotten that attention you were craving."

Then he turned around to face Coulson.

"I am sorry for the disturbance, sir. I'll try and be on my best behavior from now on."

It didn't go unnoticed that he implied she would be unable of such restraint. Arrogant bastard. She almost laughed at the expression on Sif's face. It wasn't horrified, or vexed, or anything. It was just blank, like her brain couldn't grasp what had just happened and had just shut itself. Jane was looking murderous, visibly itching to go and beat the shit out of Loki. For the first time, Darcy notice Thor's presence, which was quite a feat. Thor wasn't easily forgotten. Loki's older brother seemed torn, not knowing which side he was to take.

Darcy huffed, and crossed her arms, turning to the coach as well. Then, while everyone was getting over their shock, Loki turned his head slightly, and nodded a bit. It was so subtle; she would have missed it if she wasn't looking for it. No one else noticed. But the meaning was clear. Well played.

The team was wary of them, and they played their worst games since Loki's arrival, giving a chance for the other teams to win. Loki never passed to Darcy and vice versa. Sometimes Darcy felt she was overacting, but she wasn't reputed to be the most mature person around, so no one really asked her about it.

After the period, Jane escorted her to their locker.

"Take your things, I'm going to Sif's case and to the bathroom, I'm coming back right after that."

Darcy nodded.

"You're going to be alright?

-Yes, I'm fine."

Jane didn't seem to believe her, but went anyway. As soon as she turned the corner, Darcy felt a hand on her hip, spinning her around. She barely registered the movement before Loki's lips captured hers. It lasted definitely too short. He pulled away quickly. Darcy laughed a bit.

"Hmm. Hello to you as well.

-I'm sorry. I did not realize how hot you would be when you're angry."

Darcy lifted her eyes to look into his.

"Hot? Well thanks! Anyway, I'm planning to tell Jane and Sif tonight, you know, before they try to beat the hell of you.

-Try and restrain them from beating the hell out of Fandral, I'd prefer his punishment to be more refined."

Darcy nodded briskly. The she pecked his lips and pushed him away, feeling Jane was close. He winked, and dashed away. A couple of seconds later, Jane turned the corner with Sif. Seriously, Darcy was beginning to feel as if she was playing in some sort of cheap comedy.

She plastered a big fake smile on her face.

"Hey girls, are we going or not?"

Sif stared at her, but Jane recognized her faking almost instantly, and shot her a Look. Ah well.

"Yes, come on."

The house was, predictably, empty when they arrived. Jane went to start the oven to warm some left over lasagna later. Sif and Darcy seated themselves in the living room, Sif visibly uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. Jane came back quickly, sitting beside Darcy and clasped her and into her own.

"Okay, let it out. What happened?"

Sif nodded and talked next.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?

-Because we'll make him pay."

They looked so concerned, so ready to avenge her, so full of righteous anger, Darcy couldn't help it. She laughed. Completely manic. God, she should have recorded this. The two girls were apparently seriously questioning her sanity, so she guessed maybe she should explain. So she tried to control herself, without much success. But, in time, she succeeded.

"Ok girls, before you go try and kick Loki's ass, I think I should tell you he didn't do anything to me.

-What?"

Jane looked puzzled, and Sif bewildered.

"You mean you didn't fight?

-Nope. Kissed a lot though."

Hmm. Now they looked kind of shell-shocked.

"Girls? Everything ok?

-You kissed?"

Jane looked like she didn't dare to believe it.

"Yep. He's awesome with his thong. Seriously. I'm still waiting to find something he's not good at. Except, you know, interacting with people."

Sif finally came back to her senses.

"Wait. You kissed. You're finally together? But, why were you fighting? You were screaming at him like a demon!"

Darcy sniggered.

"Yeah, it was part of the plan.

-Plan? What plan?

-Plan for revenge.

-Revenge?

-Yeah, Fandral will pay.

-Fandral?"

Sif looked more and more suspicious and annoyed. Jane still looked puzzle. Darcy was a bit concerned she would stay stuck like that. It would be a pain explaining that one to Thor.

"What did Fandral do?"

Hmm. Maybe she should get guaranties first.

"Ok, first thing first, whatever I tell you, you're not allowed to tell Fandral, beat him, or anything. Loki wants to torment him properly. Though I'm pretty sure he'll involve you somehow."

Sif thought it over, but seemed to accept that Loki's plan would be satisfying enough for her. Jane nodded as well, becoming slightly less dazed.

"Ok, well..."

It took her about fifteen minutes to tell everything.

Needless to say, Sif was livid. Both at what Fandral did and at what Freya did in the past. It must have been hard to learn it at the same time. Jane was angry. She knew how much Darcy had been waiting on Loki; she couldn't phantom someone would want to break them up.

Now, they were quizzing her on what Loki had in mind. Since she had no idea- he seemed really pissed of-, she decided to change subject.

"So, Sif, I and Jane are matched. It's your turn next."

Sif grimaced. She made it clear no boy at school was interesting to her. Didn't kept Jane and Darcy to bug her about it though.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Darcy sent Loki a text indicating the girls wanted to be involved in the plan. After that, they dug in the lasagna, and laughed at a chick flick. They really weren't crying girls. Well, Jane could be, but not when she was supposed to. She cried when Hedwig died, but couldn't care less when Dumbledore was killed. Said something about being a manipulative bastard. Anyway.

When she arrived home that night, very late, it really dawn on her. She was going out with Loki. Oh my god.

The following morning, she was at her locker with Jane when an arm slipped around her waist. Jane beamed at the boy.

«Loki! How are you doing?

-Very well, Jane. And yourself?

-Likewise! I wanted to congratulate you.

-Apparently, I was the only blind one in the matter.

-Ah, you know what they say. Love is blind.

-I've heard so. Thank you anyway.

-Right. Hmm, I'm going to see Sif. See you two later!

She skipped away. Darcy felt something was off with her. She must still be upset with Fandral's behavior. Loki didn't let her linger on that thought though. He kissed her like his life depended on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. He pulled away.

"Class is starting soon."

Darcy huffed. Would she, at some point, be able to properly snog her boyfriend? He must have felt her irritation, because he chuckled.

"Go. I'll see you later."

The morning was tedious. Even chemistry was boring. She remembered the fantasy she had before Loki arrived about the superspy. She wanted to laugh. Well, he was a mastermind. She just wasn't sure he was good or evil. Morally-questionable-when-bored-or-pissed was probably the best way to describe it. Her life was so much more fun since he barged in it. She wasn't going to say she didn't know how she lived without him all that time, or that he completed her in every way. But she liked him a lot. And he made her happy. That was more than enough for her.

At lunch, Fandral gave her a sympathetic smile she wanted to smack off his face. Thor, Vostagg and Hogun clearly didn't know what to make of themselves, whether to be sympathetic or to act as if nothing happened. Darcy tried very hard not to laugh. Incredibly, she succeeded. Then, all of the sudden, Sif began acting very weird. She laughed very loudly at Fandral's jokes. She was leaning toward him, putting a hand on his arm. Darcy frowned, but Jane didn't seem to think anything was amiss. Instead, she spoke to Fandral in a sweet voice.

"Fandral, you're such a good friend to help Darcy the way you did! I shiver to think what might have happened otherwise."

He was taken aback, not expecting Darcy to open up so soon to her friends. Darcy frowned even more. Not that fast? Not even Loki could come up with something so fast.

Fandral replied nonetheless.

"It is a pleasure. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt if I can avoid it.

-You're so caring."

That was far too girlish for Sif. But Fandral fell for it. He looked as if his biggest fantasy was happening. Which was probably true. Poor guy. Well not really, but still. Loki _was _a bitch when he was pissed.

**"**Yes, what would we do without you?

-Don't mention it, ladies. It is a pleasure for me."

Fandral was back to his own self, rolling with everything with his ridiculous "flirting" smirk. Darcy wanted to puke. Was he really that dense?

Darcy finally noticed the camera hidden in Jane's bag. Sif turned her head slightly, and winked at her. Here comes nothing.

"Yes, I bet you had a lot of pleasure. What was going through your head? Did you think that if you split Loki and Darcy apart, she would jump in your bed? Or are you _that _jealous of Loki that you're just dying to hurt him? And Thor? How could you do that to him? Don't you think the Freya situation was bad enough without you putting your perverted nose in it? And didn't you think that Loki had already enough trouble interacting with people without you hindering him? Couldn't you just be happy for him? How could you do that to Darcy? She had been waiting for two months and you threw all her feelings out of the window to get your ridiculous revenge on Loki?"

Sif was shrieking by that point. All the cafeteria was staring at her. Jane was satisfied, Volstagg and Hogun were confused. Thor blacked out the moment Sif mentioned Natasha. Darcy was floating. She couldn't wait to see this again with Loki. And Fandral. God, Fandral's expression was priceless. He looked completely outraged at being played with, and broken that Sif's behavior had been an act. That didn't stop her though.

"You are pathetic! You are not worthy of our family! At least Loki always knows where to stop. You respect nothing. And will you stop hitting on me? It's creepy, it's disgusting. When will you get the hint that I'm. Not. Interested!"

She stopped and glared at him, chest heaving from the vocal performance she just offered. Everything was quiet, everyone watching Fandral opening and closing his mouth repeatedly in a bad impersonation of a stoned goldfish.

A deep, smooth voice broke the silence.

"Well, that was definitely entertaining."

Darcy whirled around to star into her boyfriend's gorgeous green eyes. She beamed, and threw herself into his arms, kissed him deeply. She couldn't care less about the school population that was now staring at them. She pulled away slightly.

"Thank you babe.

-You're welcome.

-What about we find something a bit more private?

-You do have good ideas."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. They found themselves a quiet corner to kiss properly. And laugh at Fandral's expense.

**A/N: So, this chapter is done! I've had a hard time choosing an appropriate punishment for Fandral. And writing the fight has been really fun! Anyway, one last to go! Please review! See you one Thursday!**

**Green Queen of Clubs**


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the school year was quiet. Thanks to Loki's help, who claimed he couldn't associate with a girl with mere average grades, Darcy got the best report card since the start of here scholarship. Loki was really good at explaining things in an understandable way. And blackmailing her with kisses. That one was unfair.

It took about a month for Fandral to be accepted back in the group. None of them had been impressed by his little trickery, especially Thor. And everybody followed Thor's lead. Except her and Loki. They were definitely not going to go against it, in this particular occurrence. But the others were knitted even tighter then they had been before.

And Loki. God. She was pretty sure she loved him, but that's always hard to tell, right? Especially the first time. When does it stops being like, and becomes love? Nevertheless, Darcy was almost positive she loved him. She was getting to open him up, slowly but surely. He certainly open up to her, telling her about Thor's "prank". The one with the pictures.

It was hard to tell how much he liked her though. She knew he did, but she wasn't sure if he loved her. Not that it really mattered. Loki already proved her that his affections were slower to come, but just as powerful. She was getting good at waiting. The reward was always worth it.

At the moment, though, she was kind of freaking out. She was standing in front of the dorm building. Yes dorm. She was now officially in college. It was her first day. Breathe Darcy. There were so much people! Much more than in Puente Antiguo. Breathe Darcy. Jane was by her side, fidgeting with her purse. They came first, the others would come later. They shared a room, and Sif would be stuck with a stranger. Poor girl. Loki as well, but he didn't seem to really care. He said he lived with his family for seventeen years, a change was welcomed. Jane entered, Darcy following her, as always. They quickly found their room, conveniently just beside Sif's. Just in case her roommate was too insufferable. Their room was always open to her. They set everything up. They were barely done when there was a knock on their door. Darcy sprung, and welcomed Sif in. The girl giggled at Darcy's excessive display of enthusiasm, which came mostly from nerves. Jane rose a bit slower, and together, they went into Sif's room, that was depressingly similar to their own. They were chatting happily, when they heard a soft drawl from the doorway.

"Well, this is more crowded than I expected."

They turned to focus on a shapely red-head that was leaning on the door frame. She had a single black generic bag, which fitted with her clothes. They still looked gorgeous; she was the kind of girl who could pull practically anything of. Sif smiled, and went to shake the girl's hand.

"Hello, I'm Sif Asgard; it's a pleasure to meet you."

The other girl nodded, and gave her a small smile.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff. Charmed to meet you."

Jane obviously felt the need to introduce herself as well.

"I'm Jane Foster. I'm in the room next door, with Darcy. We're just here to help Sif unpack.

-Yeah. I'm Darcy Lewis, by the by."

Everyone shook hands. Natasha seemed nice, if a bit reserved. Darcy would have like to go and look for her boyfriend, since he arrived with Sif, but felt she should probably let him introduce himself to his roommate before throwing a girlfriend in the mix. So she stayed with the girls.

It turned out Natasha was reserved, but had a sharp, cutting, sarcastic humor. Darcy felt she would go along with her just fine.

"So, Natasha, any boyfriend?

-Not at the moment.

-Eyes on someone?"

She smirked.

"Maybe.

-That's mean.

-I've only met you an hour ago, Darcy. For all I know, you could be the kind of girl who likes to steal other girl's target.

-Lighten up, dude. Already have a boyfriend. And I have no intention to let him go anytime soon. Jane has a boyfriend as well. And Sif has too much _honor _to do such a thing."

Natasha turned to the girl, and sized her up.

"No boyfriend?"

Sif's answer was wary.

"No, why?

-Oh, nothing, I just know a couple of guys who could interest you."

Darcy amended her previous statement. She would definitely go along well with Natasha. Any girl who tried to match Sif was her friend. She laughed with the other girls at Sif's face when she realized her new roommate was siding with her two friends. Poor girl. She wouldn't get through this year single. Darcy wanted to laugh evilly while rubbing her hands together.

Suddenly her phone- a gift from Loki- rang, indicating she received a text message. She checked it up quickly. It was from Loki.

_Can you come by my room?_

She frowned. She thought he would pick her up here when he was done. She quickly excused herself.

When she arrived in the room, she noticed several things. First, Loki was already annoyed, which wasn't a good thing for his roommate. Then, everything, including Loki's half of the room was looking like it had been in the way of a tornado. As well, most of the effects that were now ornamenting the floor were definitely not Loki's style, and ridiculously expensive. Finally, Loki's roommate was Tony Stark. The genius heir to the Stark Industry.

Damn.

"Hmm. Hi?"

Loki turned around, as well as Stark. Who didn't even try to hide the fact he was checking her up. Focusing mainly on her breast. Loki was about to talk, but the other boy cut him.

"Hello, beautiful. Are you lost? Because it would be my pleasure to help you find your way back to your bedroom."

He was certainly good at getting to the point. She probably would have found it funny if her boyfriend wasn't in the room, looking now properly pissed off. Stark wouldn't last a semester at this rate. It was probably a good thing the window was too small for him to go through it.

"She does not need any help to find her way, and if she ever did, I can assure you she wouldn't ask you."

Stark seemed to notice the icy tint in Loki's tone, because he backed off quickly. Maybe he wasn't that oblivious.

"Sorry man, didn't realize she was already taken."

Loki scrutinized him, but seemed satisfied the other guy wasn't going to make a move on her. He reached a hand to her, which she took eagerly. She kissed on quickly, and then turned around to shake Stark's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Stark. I'm Darcy Lewis.

-Charmed, Darcy. And please call my Tony. Mister Stark is my father.

-Tony it is then.

-Quite a boyfriend you've gotten yourself. I've been here for half-an-hour, and he called me a slob, a whore, threatened to burn my stuff, and teased me by having his hot girlfriend kiss him in front of me."

Darcy turned around, and mocked-slapped Loki on the shoulder.

"Loki, I thought I taught you how to behave yourself!

-I'm sorry, miss Lewis, I shall try harder to live up to your standards next time.

-I'll hold you onto that."

She turned back to Tony.

"Don't mind him. He's less of an arrogant, complaisant, cold bastard when you know him. He's even nice when you get to the snogging stage."

Stark grimaced.

"I'll let that one to you.

-Probably wise. I cannot answer for his actions if you were to kiss him."

Loki raised his eyebrows and was probably going to answer some smart thing, but she interrupted him by hauling him out of the room. She heard Stark shout "whipped" somewhere behind her.

Loki was sharing a room with Tony Stark.

Either one of them died in the next few weeks, or they would ally and make the rest of the world regret they ever met. There was far too much IQ in that room for it to end peacefully.

OOOOOOO

This evening, Loki and Darcy found themselves a quiet corner on the school's ground, watching the people, Loki's arm draped across her shoulders. The others asked them if they wanted to go out with them, but they declined. They needed some time alone. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Darcy turned around and looked at Loki square in the eyes.

"Loki?

-Yes?"

She took a deep breath.

"I love you."

He looked at her blankly for a couple of seconds, then he beamed and kissed more sweetly than he ever did. She melted. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away, his forehead against hers.

"I love you too."

She threw her arms around his neck, and snogged him for a long time. After she pulled away, he whispered a bit breathlessly.

"Why do I have the feeling you were nervous about telling me this?

-Because you're a smart guy.

-Why were you?

-I was just worried you weren't there yet.

-I was always there. I just took a long time to realize it."

She smiled.

"It's just that sometimes I got the impression you stayed with me only because it was simpler that way.

-Of course it is. But it's certainly not the only reason.

-What are the others?

-Because if I broke off with you, I would be back to my old, boring life, but with the knowledge of what I am missing. Because I would have to look at guys like Stark flirting with you without having to right to do anything about it. Because my family would be disappointed with me. Because... Because I couldn't look, and talk, and see you every day. I'm staying with you because all the other options are insufferable."

Darcy laced her fingers through his,

"So I'm still the lesser evil?"

He smirked.

"Always."

She was about to answer when she saw from the corner of her eyes a round, light green thing. Which came in contact with the back of Loki's head. And exploded in something wet. She heard a laugh she recognized from earlier.

Finally it computed.

Tony Stark had thrown a water balloon at Loki's head.

The end.

**A/N: Done! I'm done for this one! It was so much fun to write! Please. review, tell me what I should improve. I'm currently in the process of writing another Darcy/Loki fic, not related to this one, so it should come up soon!**

**Yours,**

**Green Queen of Clubs**


End file.
